<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哀哀晚来迟 by MARIAyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030931">哀哀晚来迟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu'>MARIAyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>晰深/嘎深/pwp/泥/雷<br/>偷情/出轨/NTR？<br/>我流私设，问就是能生</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘎深, 晰深</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>晰深/嘎深/pwp/泥/雷<br/>偷情/出轨/NTR？<br/>我流私设，问就是能生</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">啊</span> <span class="s1">……</span> <span class="s2">晰，晰哥</span> <span class="s1">……</span> <span class="s2">你</span> <span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深双手撑在金丝黄檀的梳妆台上，他一丝不挂的身子叫身后的人</span>
  <span class="s1">圆满握着，屋里没打帘子，一点灯影照着晃荡的白肉显露在镜面上，濛濛铜色里尽是交缠。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰听见人断断的喘息，将腰上的冲撞放缓，附耳问一句，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">疼了？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他声音压得低，又带着滚烫浓稠的情欲，倒叫周深喘得更重了，嗓子里翻出缠人的孟浪，长长的嗟一声，交合发热的地方涌出粘水，王晰下身让穴里的软肉夹了，便顾自又动起来，是更盛的浪潮，周深撑不住身体的颠簸，索性把重量都给了身后人，几乎是坐在王晰的怀里给人肏。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">正好他空出了手，在妆台上摸着个水烟兰的瓷盒子，拨开银搭扣，里面是艳红艳红的口脂，这可是当下时兴的玩意儿，千金难求，只上供给军阀家里的太太们。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深毫不吝啬的挖了一指，就着情事的颠簸点在脖子上，手腕落到胸口时，一副红梅傲冬就在早春时节绽开在这雪白的身子上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰从镜子影里看见周深身上开的花，艳得恍人，那细手指头沾着富裕的脂红含在唇里，一扫一裹的津液把颜色洇开，乍如杜鹃啼血，王晰沉了眼光，直接把人翻过来扔去床上，没有停顿的又将自己狠狠嵌入。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这一下进狠了，顶得周深敞着腿蜷起脚尖，眼中浮了泪，锤着王晰的肩膀骂疼。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰挨着骂又挨着打，却先去把周深嘴角抹荤的口脂吃了，就势与他舌缠舌的亲吻，暧暧的声音诉进去，咬着那小巧的嘴唇问，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">哪学的骚把式。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">也不等周深回话，王晰顾自的往下舔，一个接一个的吻压在红花上，唇舌曲卷就去了这绯色的痕迹，手下捏了一把周深的软屁股，怒声说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">以后不许画了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">不吉利。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深的笑声接得快，脆生生的落在王晰发顶，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我怕这三两朵梅花？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我怕。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深登时哑口无言，他和王晰算得上离别重逢，本就没想着有再见的这天，可怜苍天青眼，才叫他们有机会再续一段艳缘。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深却总不信天命，那不驯的嘴巴努了努，小腿往那有力的腰上一盘，不顾前言的媚着嗓子求爱，王晰纵他，这一下顶进来软穴是被灌满了，胸口却也吃痛，周深哎呀一声，搡着王晰说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">别咬。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰自然知道不能在周深身上留印子，只是用唇垫着利齿含了一口乳尖，略施小惩，罚罚他的口无遮掩。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">射</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">里面。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深的脚腕扣着王晰的腰眼不让他拔出去，在将要高潮时断断续续组着句子，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">弄脏床单</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">我</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">不好收拾。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">不怕怀了？</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰托着周深的背把人抱在怀里，腾出手抚摸着周深吐汁的前端。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">怀不上。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深说的笃定，将自己松弛的交到王晰手中，咬着他耳朵轻蔑的细语道，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">王参谋长以为自己在床上也是神枪手？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰拧了一把那白软的屁股，不和周深争口舌之快，摁着细腰冲了几下将自己的东西全灌进去。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">紧闭的房门外忽然有军靴踏过木楼梯的声音，步伐沉稳，是个有力度的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深正趴在王晰背上力尽地喘着，那绯红的耳朵尖一动，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">他怎么回来了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎经过前院的时候还见着三两个修园子的小厮，进了厅却一个妈子佣人都没见着，大白天的宅子跟入夜似的，他心有疑窦，只往主卧去。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">对扇的房门紧闭，关死的缝隙和军人的领线一样锋利，阿云嘎不自觉蹙上了眉，近于无声的推开一侧门，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">深深？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">室内静得很，只有妆台上留一盏昏昏的灯，映出丝绸被上的起伏，那一小团影子动了动，周深揉着饱含睡意的眼睛探头，黏黏的问，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你回来啦？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎心里定了一口气，脚步轻轻的走去床边，他是隔壁军区升调来的将官，初来乍到万事不稳，生怕周深在他看顾不到的地方有什么闪失，只好精心的挑了人放在家里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">怎么楼下连个接电话的人都没有。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">年轻军官面容冷峻，话里却是轻柔的诘责。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深顿了一声，把下半张脸都埋进被子里，闷闷的说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我瞧着他们心烦，就给散了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">藻色的军常服将阿云嘎的身型描得笔挺，即使坐在这绸滑的丝被里也有不可折的气势，但他抚摸那霜白脸颊的动作却无比轻柔，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">怎么了？</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">当粗粝的指尖触到肌肤上的温度，阿云嘎的声音骤然重了，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">脸怎么这么热，早上还好好的。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深惯性地往阿云嘎的手心里贴了贴，整顿着嗓子说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我没事，可能睡得热了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">他自然知道这是情欲未褪的热度，便把话引开，问他今天回来的这样早。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深和阿云嘎说话时，声音总是很轻软的，是少将家中乖顺守礼的小夫人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎担忧的附身吻着周深的额头，这齐楚的军装只能为这一个人压出褶皱，他长长的吻过，发觉确非病态的温度才舒了心，唇贴着周深的脸颊回说是来取身西装。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深被这亲昵的距离固得不敢动，眼光扫到一旁去，羞臊都写在脸上，语气也有些僵硬，小声说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">叫副官来就行了，还累你一趟。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">那你倒是接电话啊。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎无奈的笑了一声，无人知晓这以戾名远扬的少将师长，弯起嘴角时也是温柔面相，他知道自己的小夫人容易脸红，只闹了两下就歇了吻，捧着周深的脸说，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我不放心，就回来看看你。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深咬着下唇嗯一声，黑亮的眼睛眨了眨又将小脸滑进被子里，咕哝道，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">看完了就走吧，吵我睡了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎撇撇嘴，又负气的去咬了一下周深的耳尖，他和周深结婚已经近三年，有过的情事无以计数，可在这方面，周深仍和新婚一般怕羞拘束，平素柔软的人，被臊多的时候也要露露不尖锐的牙齿。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎见周深不理他，便为自己找补着说军中还有事，就不耽搁了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">一会儿给你叫个医生来看看。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎仍是担心周深身上不同寻常的热度。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深说不用折腾，再睡一睡就好，又和阿云嘎说他常穿的那件西装在楼下，妈子们熨好了还没赶送上来，阿云嘎刮了一下周深鼻梁说知道了，但还需要一枚胸针。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深的瞳孔登时缩紧，阿云嘎素日里不配饰，所以一些胸针腕表都收在衣柜的首饰架子里。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">然而现在衣柜里可不仅有这些，还有个人。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我去给你找吧。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深已经撑着坐起了身，又说，</span> <span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你哪知道家里的东西放哪。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">阿云嘎以为周深这话里是怨他前几日事忙，没顾着家，干笑了两声将周深压回床上，又垫了软扑扑的枕头，反问一句，</span> <span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我怎么不知道？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">说罢起身就往衣柜那去。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">六扇对门立柜，里面是通的，无论阿云嘎打开哪扇，都有和他直属上级面面相觑的概率。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎走路时身上有风，是积年的军旅气，周深从来不怕这股子肃杀，此时却觉得汗毛直立，眼看阿云嘎就要勾开一柄铜环。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深不敢豪赌，况且他本身就留有后手。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">便在千钧之际，周深短促的喘了一下，是一声细弱的，从嗓子眼里鼓出来的暧色，这果然换来阿云嘎惊诧的目光，要知道，周深几乎不在床上打开嗓子，至多是重喘，造弄狠了才会有几声轻轻的呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎的脚步顿住了，军靴踏着名贵的地板转了个方向，可他身上的气息变得危险起来，俊眉压目，是凶兽要捕猎的准备。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">深深。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你今天怎么了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">此刻周深的细指掩在唇上，像是在极力掩盖那一声突兀的娇喘，却是不打自招，将自己不寻常的状态都露出来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">阿云嘎已然回到床边，妆台上的光将他的影子拉盖在周深身上，他俯视着自家小夫人的情态，只一眼，那佯装出的镇定即刻崩塌，</span> <span class="s1">无所适从的眼珠乱撞，却不敢抬头直视他的丈夫。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎并没有任何言语，只伸出手用指骨荡过周深的脸颊，流落到下颚上轻轻一抬，于是他在昏昏的光里看见一张红得要滴血的脸。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深像是下了极大的决心一般，才颤巍巍的抬眼和阿云嘎对视，茸茸的睫毛扇了两下，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">我</span> <span class="s1">……</span> <span class="s2">不舒服</span> <span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">才吞了几个字，竟是要哭出来，可他强忍着眼眶里浮出水花，下唇努着，巴巴地望向那用影子涵盖着他的人。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎到底见不得周深含泪的眼睛，跪了一条腿在床上，附身去轻声问道，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">哪不舒服？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎越问，周深越说不出话来，赧色的脸颊又烫又热，他小口的喘了两声挪开视线，用自己的一双稍小的手，牵着阿云嘎的手摸进被子里。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">越过纤瘦的腰线，周深引着那宽厚的掌落在湿粘的大腿上，无需多余的引导，男人自己就知道摸索的方向，阿云嘎本是不明所以，只觉得这被子里的温度过于潮热，直到摸见周深腿间含着的硬物。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎不过伸出食指轻轻推了一下尾端，周深的四肢骤然缩紧了，抱着阿云嘎伸进来的胳膊，红着脸不敢抬头。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎此刻的惊讶，是比他接到转去嫡系部队的调令时还要浓，在床上说几句荤话，周深都要拿被子蒙头，更别说这些东西，他这小夫人怎么会懂。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">这是什么？</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎明知顾问。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">我</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">想你</span> <span class="s3">……”</span> <span class="s1">周深的脸蹭在阿云嘎的袖章上，声音细弱蚊蝇。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">早上才做过。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎无情地反驳他，几个指头掐着那节硬物的尾巴轻轻抽动着，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">说实话。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎每动一下周深都要跟着颤，没个三两回就招架不住，一层泪珠挂在阿云嘎呢料的军装上，央求着说别弄了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">这东西哪来的？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎重申着他的问题，手下也放过那东西，往前摸摸肉茎，半软着像是刚泄过一次。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深栽歪在阿云嘎胸前，大口的哺进两口气平缓下来，才弱着声说道，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">前儿个程委员家里办堂会</span> <span class="s3">……”</span> <span class="s1">周深说一句就要喘一会儿，阿云嘎便在被子里给他揉着刚泄过的性器。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你也知道他家大夫人和姨娘们在一处玩，乱死了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我原本不想去的</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">那几个姨太太非拉着我说话。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深的话到这就适时的停顿了，扒着阿云嘎的胸章直往他怀里钻。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎对这亲昵照单全收，他嗯了一声，手下却顶着那硬东西又动起来，这一下或是过了力度，周深张着嘴咬上阿云嘎的军装，吃了舌面的短茸毛，还呛了几声咳嗽。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深咳得红眼，阿云嘎叹了口气只好去给人顺着，腾出手将床头的茶盏递来漱嘴，又拿痰盂接了放下，再柔软的吻上几口，周深才续着说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">他们给我盒乳膏，说抹上一阵，就</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">大好了</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">颜色也要好看。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深的声音到这，已经弱到几近消失，他又长长的呼一口气，像是心一横，将自身都坦白了，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">他们还说，要是拿玉器养着，能</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">求子。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎笑了，他看着周深一脸大义凛然慷慨壮烈的模样，将很清晰的笑声落下，嘴角含不住的欢喜就从眼尾溢出来，他把周深窝在枕头里不间断的吻着。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他喜欢极了周深这副纯真的模样。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">臊死了</span> <span class="s3">……”</span> <span class="s1">周深在和盘托出之后仿佛松了一口气，又有力气搡着阿云嘎埋怨，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">都怪你，前几天你换防没回来，又不能对外说，他们就以为</span> <span class="s3">……”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">人家也是好心帮我。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深抿着嘴，很真心的感叹一句。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">就你傻。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎刮了一下周深的鼻尖，一边摘着自己斜胸过去的皮带子一边说，</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">以后别听那些诨话，喜欢听戏就叫来家里给你办。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">少和那些个不正经的在一处。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我怎么就傻了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深下意识反驳这句话，又心虚的给自己解释着，</span> <span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你刚调来，又不能不走动</span> <span class="s3">……”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深忽然就定住了，这时候阿云嘎也正好脱净了内衫，将健硕的肌肉都露出来，胳膊在身后交叉甩去了衣服，回手再来解着皮带。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">青天白日的</span> <span class="s3">……</span> <span class="s1">你要干嘛</span> <span class="s3">……”</span> <span class="s1">周深看直了眼睛，吞咽了嘴中的津液，一拉被子就要把自己蒙起来。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">却快不过阿云嘎阻拦的手，那是驯得了千军万马的力度，轻薄的绸缎顷刻就落在一旁，周深那赤条条的身子就直白的露出来，连着腿间那翠色的玉势。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这忽然的暴露让周深反应不及要先遮上哪里，细胳膊在身上胡乱的扫着，阿云嘎就迈上床，一手扣住周深两只腕子拉去头顶。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我自个儿的夫人还要叫死物养着？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">传出去还要以为你男人不当用。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">周深自然争不过阿云嘎的力气，便把头侧到一边，小声嚼了一句，</span> <span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">谁能传出去。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎也不反驳，只闷声笑着，一路从脖子吻到下腹才悠悠的说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">让我瞧瞧颜色是不是好看了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深忽得一夹腿，将那玉势也往身体里吞进了些，顶出声浅喘，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">别看</span> <span class="s3">……”</span> <span class="s1">他嘤求着，毕竟他穴肉里面还存着别人的精液。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎含了一口周深半硬的性器，听话没往下挪，只在小腹上啄吻着，嘴上却说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你哪我没看过？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">不行，不许看。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">周深的语气里含着莫名耿直的强硬。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎连应了三声好说不看，又顺着大腿去摸那跟玉势，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">那我给你拿出来。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深倏得转过脸，抿着嘴小声的说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我自己拿。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎这回没和他争，松开周深的手，将自己不用摆弄就硬得发胀的性器贴在周深腿根，等着空隙惯入，情欲正浓的声音咬在周深耳畔，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">自己放的自己拿。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎在整根进入时舒爽的长呼一口气，这穴里确实是更加湿热紧致，水就像流不完似的裹着他的性器抽插，周深的身体已经被他驯熟了，会涌着涌着往阴茎上黏，水声被拍打出来，在交合处成了沫，阿云嘎吻着那张正呼吸的小嘴说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">真大好了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深再没力气去说道，两只手臂交缠在阿云嘎颈后，要用全力去承纳进入的性器，阿云嘎是过于粗大，起初单是放进来就要把周深撕开，再抽动简直是要剐了半条命去，适应了几年才熟悉这满胀的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">可周深才是被王晰肏过的，里面的肉还兴奋的充血，这又挤进一个大物反复的捣着，撑得他发缘都叫汗湿透了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎这一面肏弄着他小夫人紧嫩的穴肉，一面追问周深是怎么将玉势放进去的，是摸了哪，才能将身体打得这样开，还咬着周深的下巴问他，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">那些人还教你什么了？</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深羞得没话回他，也没手捞枕头遮脸，只好零星的从嗓子里掉出些细弱的呻吟，这也足够让阿云嘎沉浸了，再没什么问话，房间里只有更盛的浪潮。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎托着周深的背坐起来，可周深不敢把屁股落实在，他知道这样一下是能将他顶哭的，虽然他已经在落泪了，艳红的眼眶噙着泪水，随着摇头簌簌的往下滚泪珠。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">梨花带雨怕也就是这个模样，阿云嘎看的心疼，又欢喜，这让他下面胀得更盛，只能托着周深的腰慢慢往下磨，咬着那和染了色一般的耳尖一口一口的喊夫人。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">我不让你疼。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎的声线在抖，是耐不住的欲望要喷薄出来。</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">疼你就咬我，好不好。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深摇头，说不好，说不要做了，让他松手。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎势必不能终止，吻痕落在那净白如脂玉的颈上，忽想起什么，交换个深吻说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">下旬我陪你去玉渊潭看花好不好。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这句像是说在周深心上，那要起肿的核桃眼看着阿云嘎，很认真的说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你说准了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">说准了。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">打勾。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎耐了一声笑，腾出手来勾了勾周深的小指。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">一声近似于哭的呻吟从周深嗓子里跑出来，顺着阿云嘎的背流走，阿云嘎这一下像是要捅穿他，炙热灼烧着内腔，激起身体内的许多水，周深觉得自己像是坐上了温泉的泉眼，滚烫填着他，又要汩汩的往外涌。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深实在胀得难受，便在阿云嘎的肌肤上磨牙，年轻的少将师长是靠战功搏出来的，踩过外敌万万的骨血，那身上的新痕叠旧伤，实在没有几块平整的好肉。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深总是钟情于阿云嘎右肩靠后些的那块掌心大的伤。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">四年前，野战医院说，这程度的伤，多数是挺不过来，就算人活了，也要落个残疾。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深是阴差阳错的被阿云嘎救过的，在他十七岁那年，被迫和王晰分离之后。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">在阿云嘎受重伤的时候，周深二十岁整，已经跟在他身边三年了，当时战事还在焦灼的阶段，彼时阿云嘎还不是个极为要紧的人物，在那渺茫的希望里，只有周深陪他挨过了那段日子。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">没有人能想到阿云嘎会挺过来，他的病例现在还在医大的临床课本里。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">之后周深就和阿云嘎结婚了，情感稳定</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">一直到半年前，周深在西北军区的庆功宴上，遇见了王晰。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深枕在阿云嘎肩头，小兽一般的呜咽着，他被肏干的眼光都不稳了，眼前散着光点，他此刻只会呼吸和呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">忽然之间一道冷刃割过来，却也只是温柔的蹭过周深的脸颊，这足够周深从情欲的颠簸里回神，他茫然的抬头，看见一个人，就那么明目张胆的靠在衣柜前，军装整洁飒利，是比阿云嘎那身还要浓的藻色。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深浑身一僵，他的高潮被提前了，很淡的精水喷在阿云嘎的小腹上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎同样被忽然缩紧的血肉夹得冲头，他挠着周深的后脑问怎么了，还要侧头来亲吻，被周深先挡了回去。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深很少主动献吻，今天却先缠绵了，又在阿云嘎耳尖轻轻呼了一个字，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">要。</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深肚子里吃满了精液，这回没了玉势塞住，只要他动动腿就要蜿蜒的流下来，周深坐在床上看着自己的腿愣神，阿云嘎就看着愣神的周深一边笑，一边穿着衣服，风纪扣系得平平整整，直到挎枪细带扣上了周深才缓过来劲儿，看见阿云嘎衣服都要穿完了，才缓忙的批了睡衣起来，为他扭正领章。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">四条金线上一颗灿灿的三角，这是他的少将丈夫。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎捧着周深的手到嘴边亲，叫他赶紧去躺下，周深羞赧的嗯了一声，想起什么似的，绕过床尾站到立柜前。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深开门的手在细微颤抖，可能是因为还未缓和过来的情事。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他打开柜门，极快的拿到一个不大的丝绒盒子，可哪怕只是一瞬，他已然被在暗处的眼睛扫尽了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深随缘挑了一只鸢尾花的胸针，上面嵌着两颗顶透亮的紫色宝石。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎与他调笑着说夫人好眼光，周深再没多余精神和他绕嘴，只把人往外打发，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">快些走吧。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎又黏了周深几个吻，正是要出门了，余光瞧见妆台上那只水烟兰的口脂盒上蹭了颜色，他记得周深素日里都不用这盒的，便顺手拿来瞧，没想到里面被挖了好大一块。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">喜欢这个颜色呀。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎问。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深站在阿云嘎背后给他捋着斜肩带，探头来看了一眼说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">隔壁的三太太来，挖走了半盒，我原想都给他，又想着是你给的，就没舍得。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎默默的嗯了一声，他在心里省了前半句话，只说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">晚上给你带新的回来。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">周深贴着阿云嘎背心抱着他说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">不必特意麻烦的。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎转过身来也把周深拢住，吻着他发顶说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你可是我的夫人。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他又屈膝，直视着周深的眼睛说，</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">调理的药要按时吃，会有孩子的。</span> <span class="s3">”</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">周深的脸红得快，轻轻拍了阿云嘎一声，嗔他说，</span> <span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">你又臊我。</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">说罢就手脚并用的把阿云嘎撵出去。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">房门声落下，外面的脚步声渐归于无，周深才长舒一口气，额头顶着门靠了一会，一回身，王晰不知道什么时候坐在他床边，坐在那满是情欲痕迹的床上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">厚呢料包裹着线条凌厉的脖颈，领章上一面是参谋职位的交叉竹节，一面是中将军衔的两颗三角，比阿云嘎整整高出一级。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰的夫人自然也是比周深要高的，从各种方面。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">王晰的呼吸声非常的浅，几乎看不见起伏，他双腿交叠十个指头扣在膝尖，周身的气势自然的流露出来，是和阿云嘎是全然不同的两种人，王晰要比阿云嘎面善许多，可他笑时，那双薄而挑的眼里却没有笑意。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“</span> <span class="s1">玉渊潭？</span> <span class="s3">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰问道。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>嘎龙/晰龙<br/>四向出轨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">坐。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">郑云龙并齐五指向着那湖缎绸面的软沙发，抿了口热红酒，对着阿云嘎的眼睛说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">别这么拘束。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎此刻五指贴着裤缝线，笔直的站着如同一座亘古的山，他不知道为什么，王参谋长家的会客厅里，有床。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">师长怎么称呼？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">郑云龙的声线里有一丝微醺的散漫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">敝姓周。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎回答的恭敬，他一双眼睛只敢落在桌面那套水晶酒器上，斜惬在沙发里的人，穿着新式旗袍，露出皓月一样的手腕，和颈上的珍珠项链一般颜色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">这是阿云嘎直属上级的夫人，郑司令的独子，多看一眼都是冒犯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我记得你叫</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">郑云龙直了直身，他发现阿云嘎眼光归落的地方，便伸出手在桌面上晃荡一番，引得人来看了，才眯起眼睛缓缓呼出他早知道的名字，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎顿首，说他是蒙族人，随自家夫人姓，这样方便称呼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙摇杯的手一怔，他的眼光从阿云嘎的皮鞋尖一路描上去，虽未穿军装，却是十分的军人姿态，眉高眼深埋着股肃杀，可那</span>
  <span class="s1">’</span>
  <span class="s2">夫人</span>
  <span class="s1">’</span>
  <span class="s2">二字，却能平白的抵消掉些许戾气，郑云龙抿了抿嘴，只对着阿云嘎轻轻举杯，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">您与令夫人，情深意笃。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">是，同患风雨。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他陪我尝过苦日子。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎应答得字句恳切，可这话不知怎的刺痛了郑云龙，他的眼光一瞬就沉了，嘴角压着向下的笑，用腕子托抬起手中的杯，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">敬令夫人。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">话止于此，阿云嘎再不能谦了，附身端起桌面上为他留的一杯红酒，先道一句谢您再一饮而尽，水晶杯落回桌面上发出不合礼数的磕碰声，可阿云嘎顾不得了，他急于离开，不仅是惦记着答应周深的口脂，也是与生俱来的危险嗅觉，在与他说不宜久留。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎向郑云龙深一颔首，只说家中还有事，便匆匆告辞，他大步踩过这卧室里华贵的地毯，走至郑云龙身边，眼见着就是门了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他的腿被拦了一下，是那只皓月一般的腕子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">电光石火，郑云龙弹开了自己旗袍领子上的第一颗一字扣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎知道自己走不了了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎动也不敢动，他大腿上张开的五指，正隔着垂软的西装面料向他递着薄薄的热度，他看也不敢看，余光里的一片白肉已然晃得他额生盗汗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">无意冒犯。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎僵着脊背，目光死锁在那闭合得没有缝隙的对花门上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">无意冒犯</span>
  <span class="s1">——”</span>
  <span class="s2">郑云龙拖着长长的尾音，从沙发里站起身，小臂直接搭在了阿云嘎的肩上，微醺的酒气呼上那不敢看他的眼睛，用气声说道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">也冒犯了。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎忽然知道，为什么他收到王家递来的邀贴时，身边人的眼光要那般躲闪，果然这嫡系辖区是步步险棋，他唇峰抿紧，是在揣测这到底是谁人授意，目的为何。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">一霎时阿云嘎已经在脑中备好万全的说辞，他度量着郑云龙一颗钮扣的价值，既已入瓮，便要把损失降到最低。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可当阿云嘎再一凝神时，面前的人已然不着寸缕，白花花的身子贴上来，阿云嘎一双冷峻的眼四面都瞪出眼白，他总也没想到，这厢是要与他来真的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的视线滚了一圈，实在无处安放，便只好紧紧的闭着眼，将眼头都挤出褶皱。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎这决然的一闭眼，也叫郑云龙慌了一下，他第一次做这勾引行径，衣服脱的太早，现下觉得浑身冷飕飕的，可他只能硬着头皮再将自己贴近一些，肌肤相贴，阿云嘎唇周薄薄的胡茬蹭在他细嫩的脸皮上，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">那时候，你在看我。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙语气中有强装的笃定，此刻阿云嘎若是抓住，便是一条生机，可他像是被勘破了，心虚让他找不出郑云龙的错漏，因他确实将目光长久的留在这位夫人身上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">那是数月前原军区的庆功宴，可这不能怪阿云嘎冒昧，是任何人都会将眼光停留在郑云龙身上，他站在赫赫威名的王参谋身边，身姿挺拔却也裹着一丝为人妇的柔软，他的眼睛真的很漂亮，是那种永不会湮没在人群中的惊艳之色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可他的神情却是淡淡的，疏离的，放佛一应宾客无谁能入他的眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎是泥腿子鲁莽人出身，土枪杆一个只会打仗，他哪里见过这样形貌的人，被引了眼光也实属正常。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">没</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎露出一条眼缝，低垂着在看郑云龙颈上那条未被摘去的珍珠项链。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">只这一个字，郑云龙便知道自己说中了，这为他更张扬了声势，甚至将掌心贴在阿云嘎的脸上，迫他与自己对视，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">每一双眼睛，我都能记住。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">在这一瞬，阿云嘎才算是真正看清郑云龙的眼睛，他无法形容，只知道是一种瑰丽，远大于他遥遥窥见时的震撼，有濛濛的水光，却又无比明亮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙是从内里往外的，散着骨肉上生根的贵气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎一时拿不准这是否是一个利害相关的圈套，抑或仅仅是一位孟浪夫人的勾引，可他现在，确是想占具这甜香的身体。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他原本就是带着勃勃的野心来这嫡系直属，原先的军区司令有面子把他留下，可阿云嘎想来，他本就为侵略而战，谁也无法阻挡他获取更多的战果。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">尤其是像郑云龙这样的人，得到他，才是侵略战争的目的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">忽然有难耐的热气在阿云嘎下腹盘桓，是那杯酒。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎眯了眼睛，想来郑云龙不是第一次做这样的事情，他在心中冷笑一声，原来王晰那样的人物家中也有这样的腌臜事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他反客为主，粗粝的掌一把捏住那丰腴的臀，平声说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我不能拒绝。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙被这突来的把玩弄得跌了一下，更显得有几分投怀送抱，他暗暗的攥了攥手，故作姿态的应了一声是，并附上了毫无力度的威胁，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我会说你强暴我。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎这才是笑出声来，却只有一边嘴角挑着，郑云龙被这略有讽刺的一声惊得指尖发凉，只怪他被王晰虚伪的温柔呵护得太好，没有真正经历过这样狠戾的角色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙定了定神，他万不能露怯，只把牙关咬紧了，摸着阿云嘎柔顺的西装跪下去，聚精会神的解开皮带。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">硕大的带着一点黏腥的性器弹在郑云龙脸上，把他吓得愣住，下意识张了嘴去呼吸，粉舌触到空气的一刹，那硬肉就顶了进来，咸的味道极快的划过郑云龙的喉咙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙艰难的握着这根别人的东西，眼光有些涣散，他若是迈出这一步，他和王晰，怕是再也不能挽回了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙想到这，忽然露出一点笑意，这不正是他想要的吗。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙真真爱过王晰，当年他不顾郑司令属意，捧着珠胎暗结的肚子要与家中拼个一尸两命，哪怕别人用奉子成婚戳他脊梁骨，他也是毫不在意的将自己全托付了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰是二十岁那年家逢巨变，幸而新政下改了连坐才捡回一条命，因于资质实在出众，军校里的教官个个为他作保，才被郑司令提拔在身边，郑云龙原本是瞧不上王晰的，不过政权倾轧下的弃儿，被自己父亲捡回来的一条狗，凭什么还能有那般桀骜的眼光。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可那桀骜不驯后来变成了抚摸他的柔情，在一众将官之中算不得宽厚有力的臂膀，却为他奋不顾身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">少年人的心思总是直白单纯，一头热血，那温室长起的花更是如此。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">热烈之下初尝情事，王晰抱着郑云龙红了眼眶，说定不辜负，还给他找避孕药让他保重身体，郑云龙比王晰小太多，彼时被爱的一塌糊涂，虽然乖乖吃了药，可他却私心想要个孩子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">或是他愿望太浓，真的有种子在他身体里生根了，他们的婚礼办的匆匆，王晰在新婚第二天就被发去了前线驻地，这是郑父给的惩罚。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可惜郑云龙没保住他的孩子，一场内部宴会中混入了敌细，那时他月份不小了，惊乱中从楼梯上跌下来，在疼痛过后，他的肚子已经瘪下去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙痛得心碎，可他不敢告诉王晰，战场凶险不容得主将有一丝一毫的分心，况且王晰本就立于尖锥之地，郑云龙不想给他再惹出麻烦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可王晰还是知道了，他佯装谈和一路部署，挤出一日的休战，冒着身败名裂的风险，不顾军令一路奔回，夜里风雨潇潇，王晰身上还披着枪弹的烟火味道，他跪在郑云龙身边，那些对外的张扬锋利散尽了，只有一张消减憔悴的脸贴在他夫人的小腹上，无声的流了许久的眼泪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙当真是爱惨了王晰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">之后前线有接连的好消息传来，有人见王晰新贵扎眼，明里暗里在嫡系军区散他的话，郑云龙那样一个不善交际的冷傲性子，却能拖着气血不足的身体出来为王晰周旋，为他的丈夫稳定后方。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰其实真的是一个值得托付的人，他打了一场实在漂亮的仗，这场完整的胜利，足够他领子上再加一颗星，也足够他将权柄紧紧握牢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可郑云龙从什么时候开始恨他，不是当他知道王晰以权谋私铲除异己的时候，不是他知道王晰党同伐异，剪去自己父亲羽翼的时候，也不是王晰因沽名钓誉而藏去眼中厉色的时候。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">而是郑云龙知道，王晰当初给他那片避孕药，只是一粒维生素，他没保住的孩子，也与王晰有关。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙的世界好像是瞬间坍塌了，他不会藏，哀切和痛恨都写在脸上，他指着王晰的鼻子骂他温柔作假，惺惺作态，可王晰也只是一句，你知道了，就再无什么分辨的言论。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">气得郑云龙把王晰的将官钢章扔进后院的深池里，他哭昏了头，问王晰说如果他不姓郑，王晰还会不会娶他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰说不会。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰可以在被揭露之后依旧待郑云龙温柔如昨，可郑云龙不行，他的爱是浓的，恨也是浓的，王晰吃着他骨肉里的养分长成参天巨树，粗壮的根扎进了他的心肺里，让他没日没夜得痛，他没有办法再忍耐那张虚伪温柔的面皮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可他父亲的势力已然见弱，无法与王晰一搏，郑云龙恨极了，却只能以自己为刃，但他又舍不下身子，不愿意真的以己作饵料，起初就只是骗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他第一次骗王晰的时候，只用了一条沾了奶渍的内裤，淡得看不出来，可王晰那天沾了酒回来，却一眼就发现了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰像是一头被激怒的凶兽，不由分说的用皮带把郑云龙绑在床头，骂他作娼妇，下贱，鲜廉寡耻，用马鞭子抽在他身上，肏得郑云龙险些背过气去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可之后王晰却抱着他哭，像凄厉的秋雨，求他不要做这些事情，求他爱惜自己的身体。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙在这许多年里，只见过王晰三次落泪，却每次都与他有关。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">然而郑云龙再不相信王晰，他只将那暴虐当做王晰的真相，他窥见了一角，就想要更狠的揭开，用这样简单却有效的方式。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可王晰却再也没有那般失态，只是少了从前的温柔，又像是发觉郑云龙的小伎俩，偶尔用一些严词厉色来应对，这样不痛不痒让郑云龙心有郁结，既如此，他就要来真的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎是王晰亲笔向委员长写信调过来的人，想来也不是什么无辜的，那一口一个夫人爱妻，却也在宴会上放肆的看他，属实是和王晰一丘之貉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙艰难的大张着嘴，用他的舌与柔软的口腔含进这根陌生的阴茎，他没有用嘴伺弄过任何人，在性事里他只需要享受。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">不能吞咽的难耐噎得郑云龙干呕，他想退出来，可后脑却摁上了一只有力的手，压着他迫开他的嗓子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙只能将手扶在阿云嘎的腿根上，才能堪堪稳住身体，阴茎泌出的体液，和郑云龙因不善口交而积累的津液一同从他嘴角流下，他被插得发不出呻吟，只能听见交合的浪声在他嘴里涌起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的两只手都扣在郑云龙的后脑，顶着胯没有顾虑地进入那柔软的口腔，低垂的冷淡眼睛撞在他小腹上，被硬涩的耻毛瘙出泪水，阿云嘎只觉得的性欲高涨，这已然不是药力的作用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎在未名之前勤于律己，有些功绩时就结婚了，慰安营里更不能见他身影，他没用过别人的嘴，而如今不仅是用了，甚至还是个无比名贵的品种。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">但也不见得有多贵重。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎捞着郑云龙后脑的发将自己拔出来，那张漂亮到令人失语的脸在胀红的阴茎下，显得楚楚可怜，却没有丝毫的挣扎，甚至那被磨得起艳色的嘴唇，还露着一些无知的孟浪模样，说不定含过多少根热屌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎早听说嫡系这圈子脏得很，如今得见，他竟能从这里品出几分滋味。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">像是撞了大运，郑云龙那烂的一塌糊涂的口技也能给阿云嘎含射了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">精水没有保留的被射在郑云龙的嘴里，脸上，随着茫然的呼吸被吞咽进去，郑云龙从未尝过精液的味道，就像他从未发觉自家的地毯居然这么不柔软。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙被压在床上，要被真正进入的时候，阿云嘎附在他耳边唤他，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">王夫人。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙像是惊醒了一下，他直直的看着眼前人的脸，阔斧削过的眉下一双深邃却无情的眼睛，其中只有直白的欲望，这不是王晰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙拱了拱嘴，小声的应了这句王夫人，用肩头蹭了一下脸上将凝固的精液，挪着身子去床头柜里拿出一只避孕套。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎没见过这东西，只看郑云龙掐着一节肠子一样的东西往他阴茎上套，好一会儿才摆弄好，阿云嘎被勒了一下，皱着眉问这是什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">避孕</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">郑云龙小声的回答，也不看他的眼睛，只伸手在自己腿间揩了些汁水，抹在那被羊肠绷紧的性器上，他做完了这些，搂着阿云嘎的脖颈往后一躺，说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">来吧。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他的语气里有一股哀哀的孤注一掷。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙还是一颗花苞的时候，就被王晰摘走养了起来，用瑶台雨露无根水，温柔的供养着，从未让他尝过被撕裂的痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可郑云龙现在被摁在床里，正被身后的人用不和尺码的阴茎狠狠的劈开，像是被一杆刚放完子弹的枪肏着，那无比蛮横的力度在他小腹上顶出一鼓一鼓的痕迹，他疼的忘记了如何发声，只有泪水从眼尾甩下来洇湿了被子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">软穴在被粗鲁侵犯的时候，泌出更多的汁水去保护自己，这让起初的痛劲儿过了些，郑云龙可以听见水声，嗓子里也会发喘了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他被肏得混沌了脑子，呻吟和哀求自然的流出来，这是他在性事中原本的样貌，可被阿云嘎听去，全全作为浪荡的勾引。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的骨子里有自生的戾气，他入部队之前曾是马匪，正规军的约束消了他一半匪气，周深的陪伴引出他少有的温柔，他将自身所有的好都给了陪他熬过伤痛的小夫人，其余的凶煞躁郁都放在了战场上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">现也放在了郑云龙的身上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深是瘦骨里包着苦，阿云嘎不忍心再让他痛，而郑云龙不同，他娇气，妩媚，身上没有一点伤痕，每一块肉都饱满嫩滑，是一片无比富饶又毫无防备的土地。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">是一片平整的皑皑白雪，催着人来踏上一脚。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">这奇怪的套子束缚着阿云嘎倾泻欲望，他便更加用力的去冲撞，无论他有多狠，身下的人始终在湿润的承受着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">有力的腿根撞在那丰腴的臀上，击打出层叠的肉浪，一会儿就浸成蜜桃的颜色，嫩的要滴出水来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎难耐的抽了身，俯下去狠狠咬了一口，把身下人惊痛了，于是从丝绸被子里翻过来一张春桃的脸，满脸泪痕像是下了一场软绵绵的雨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">别</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">别留印子。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">这声音抖得不行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎用鼻腔应了一声，托起那肉感的腰又将自己掼了进去，后入太能充分的激发快感，可他手下没个轻重，不敢抓狠，眼光便落在郑云龙颈上那条未摘的珍珠项链上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">骑人有了缰绳，驰骋起来更加得心应手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">若不去摘，怎知道明月就在眼前。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎射的时候扯断了郑云龙的项链，那名贵的圆珠子和郑云龙跪不住的身子一同无声的跌进被子里，阿云嘎跟着贴过去，他胸前渗出的汗粘在郑云龙光洁的背上，把欲望的余韵都抖落尽了，才迟迟的将自己抽出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙还趴在那缓缓的咳，是方才那一下被勒到了嗓子，他已经让汗和泪水浸透了，同这绸缎的被子一样柔软。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">酒中的药力尽消，阿云嘎却仍坐在床上，意犹未尽的揉着那腻手的滚圆屁股，且一会儿，看郑云龙缓过来了，指指自己腿间还套着的东西，是问他要怎么处置。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙张着嘴啊了一声，他撑着胳膊几乎是用爬的，挪到阿云嘎腿间，他下身早被肏干得没了知觉，手指尖也抖，扯套子的时候又漏了好多精液在手上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎垂眼看着那仍带情红的掌心里积了他的精液，他用手指沾了一点，抹在郑云龙的脸上，那方才还在情浪中骚摆的人像是被烫着，无措的往后缩了缩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">这动作倒是十分可爱，阿云嘎有一瞬忘了他的身份，贴过脸去想要讨个亲吻，却听见郑云龙问，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你骗过</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">顿了一声，又说，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">令夫人吗？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的神情僵住了，阴云即刻蒙上来，肃杀的气势一点也不藏，他吐出极为笃定的两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">从未。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他从这张过于柔软的床上站起来，将自己的衣服平整的穿回去，余光瞥了郑云龙一眼，冷冷的说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">但现在有了。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙歪躺在床上，他的嘴角忽然提起来，这笑里有几分自生的妖娆，软声说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我很抱歉。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰到家的时候已经很晚了，和周深并不愉快的分别，让他回军部时脸上带了愠色，连带着一些事也拖延了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">也不算吵架，周深是个怎样坚硬的人，王晰清楚得很，从前周深是和他一起读军校的，虽然相差几岁但也是同一批，周深不若王晰那般恣意张扬，他家世本就不旺，在那权利汇集的中心更是谨小慎微，哪怕他能将每一学科都吃透，却连个优秀毕业生也不敢得。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰和周深本就是竹马竹马，待平江那场战事稳了，双方父母归来就是婚礼，可他们却没有等到，王晰父亲跟着的首长司令被定为通敌叛国，主力部队尽数折损在平江。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深的父亲也是，可周深却坚持要奔去战区一探究竟，彼时王晰自顾不暇，摆在他面前只有两条路，要么是一颗子弹，要么是被纳入郑司令麾下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他就这样与周深分别，这一别几近十年。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">少年离愁是王晰梗在心中的郁结，他自认亏欠周深太多，重逢时也没问周深意见，脑子一昏就写了请调令，把人召来身边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">可他没想到的是，周深对他的丈夫，那位少将师长，是有真情实意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰竟不知道周深是个温柔的人，伏在阿云嘎身上时的轻声细语，王晰从未见过。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">但王晰知道周深是个果决的人，玉渊潭那棵他们定情的樱桃树，周深早已可以坦然的邀他人去赏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">初春的夜风还有些寒，将王晰的呢绒斗篷挂了些冷色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">进门时佣人来为他收拢外披，一环一环地拆掉他军靴上的皮扣，王晰闭目缓了一会儿，听着管家在他耳边说，夫人晚餐后在二楼待客，不让人近前伺候，再一张嘴，就开始查有谁来过。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰只听了半个名字就摆了手，他转转松下来的脚腕，问，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">他晚上吃的好吗？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">管家一怔，只说夫人胃口还好，饭后还把小南堂的五花酥吃了好几块，王晰嗯了一声说知道了，他换上舒适的鞋往楼上卧室去，刚踏了一级台阶，又停住回头说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">把桃胶用奶炖上，备着他睡前要吃。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰爱过周深，也爱着郑云龙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">所以郑云龙干的那些荒唐事，王晰都懒得数，只要他开心，万事都好说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰只拿郑云龙还当个孩子，也确实是个孩子，为了惹他生气，自己把自己的屁股磨红，避孕套里洒了奶水，放在扎眼的地方，近几个月胆子大起来，还敢私联他的部下，败他的名声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">桩桩件件王晰并未当真过，他知道郑云龙不会来真的，金尊玉贵养大的郑家独子，知道廉耻，况且郑云龙是连王晰也瞧不上的人，还能瞧上谁呢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">不过王晰的日子过的并不顺遂，他纵着郑云龙胡闹，还要弹压那些指摘郑云龙的话，他夫人的手段实在太过稚嫩，是根本不知道，虽人言可畏，但受到影响的人只有郑云龙自己。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰手里有稳固的军权，岂是这二三流言所能撼动的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">想着今天这状况，他家夫人怕是又要与他做一副一点都不轻浮的轻浮模样，王晰站在门前轻轻叹了口气，提了提神，拿出些戾气来要配合郑云龙的戏本子，门推开，跟着一声淡淡的，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">龙儿。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>私设：<br/>全文没有传统的男女区别，只有男相和女相<br/>所有人都是两套生殖器官，在十五岁左右性成熟的时候，能来事儿的就可以生孩子，他们前面的阴茎部位的性功能就会慢慢退化，阴蒂关联会更加成熟。<br/>相反，另外没有来潮的人，身体里的孕育系统就会退化，阴茎部位等功能就会继续成长。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">虽已是早春时节，大卧室里的帘子还都是厚冬绒，郑云龙本身畏寒，落过胎后更是吃不得一点夜风，王晰若是在露重的时候回来，得把手脚烤暖了才敢近前。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">无人应答王晰那一声轻呼，只有间歇的水泡滚着的声音，从浮着云烟迷离的绸光中传来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙撑在软得塌陷的丝枕上，一手托着只攒银的水烟袋，红玉镶的吸嘴儿上沾了些美人香液，被更艳的唇又含住，这一口吸得深，烟管上垂下来的珠链子晃荡荡的，浑白圆润，却也比不上托着它的那只手的一个骨节好看。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰静默的站在这软绵的烟云中，听着蛟人的呼吸声，任由丝丝柔柔的蜜香缭绕在他齐楚的薄呢军装上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这是王晰第无数次沉溺在郑云龙外露的姿态里，天生自然的玉身金骨，犹像乱世中的荒唐富贵，再不会有一个如同郑云龙一样的人，理应被这世上的至好滋养着。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">空气中的味道渐聚了些烈性，该是烟斗里滤气的蜜水矮了，郑云龙这才撑着坐起一点，去拿摆在床头用作含水的瓮，王晰的眼光跟着那素长的手扫过去，却见一只用过的羊肠套子飘在水瓮里，将黑蜜调的烟水染浊了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙浅浅的呀了一声，他那散漫的神情显然是忘了自己将不干净的东西扔在那，手上虽顿了一下，却也没有顾及的，掐起那翁缘就往嘴边贴。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">然而触到嘴唇上的并非凉瓷，是王晰那带有肌肤温度的手背，郑云龙像是被烫了一下，即刻将嘴巴抿上，将艳色的唇肉统统纳回口腔，他的眼光顺着面前指骨的起伏一路望上去，见得一双薄而锋利的眼睛，冷月一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">朔气杀伐，铮铮锵鸣。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">只一眼，郑云龙浑身的汗毛都被激起来，他挣扯着眼皮，用他那含得住王晰四只大的眼睛瞪回去，他做过的事给了他底气，像是平白生了与王晰对峙的筹码，细细地望进这双碧水间，还能见得几分得意。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不洁的水瓮从郑云龙手中被卸下来，重重的磕在花丝木的柜子上，郑云龙以为王晰将要发作，他齿关磨了磨，作势要大吵一架，却没想只听见一句轻轻落下的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你眉毛宽了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">自郑云龙做了人妇之后，轮廓都往着温婉的方向延展，唯独这一双眉毛，仍如少年时一般恣意生长。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰刚到郑司令麾下时，不过是个做副手的中尉官，每日要在校场练远射，盛夏里的一天太阳实在是毒，十轮靶击之后他便被三五同伴催促着走了，忙忙的却落了一只垫枪的羊皮指套，本不是什么金贵物什，却是周深给他做的，那一双能精确绘制行军图的手，愿为他操起针线，就足够他倍加珍惜。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他从一众人里脱身，顶着灼背的日头找回去，却见一个少年正举着他的东西对着阳光看，暑热让王晰难得的心燥，没看清那人相貌，就莽撞说一句，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不许碰。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">话一出口王晰便知露怯，心下做好了挨罚的准备，却没想看过来的是一张稚气未脱的脸，淡色的嘴唇里藏着两排碎牙，眉目飞扬，带着一股阳光的活气，与校场的整肃格格不入。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还有什么是我碰不得的？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他的声音亮而骄纵，能割破这浓浓溽暑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那眼睛如同潭水里的萤石，在王晰的脸上骨碌碌的滚了一圈，又眨巴眨巴，握着他肉枣儿一样的拳头做了个投掷的动作。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰当时是急了，他年轻时皮骨瘦薄，吊起眉来凶得吓人，伸手就去拉扯那细嫩的腕子，那男孩被他拽痛了，皱着眼睛小声嘟囔了一句王晰没听清的，翻开另一只汗津津的手，一枚相较之下过于粗糙的皮指套露了出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还给你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他留下这三个字就跑走了，轻薄的白衫将少年人稍显圆润的背影描出来，一股蜜糖味道被留在盛夏。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰后来知道那是郑司令的独子，是可以扶他平步青云的人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">也是他将会爱着的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">少年时过盛的丰腴被时光淬过，只留一些贴手的软肉，成为现下在王晰手中的利落模样，郑云龙的眉并不用太过修整，只是顺着自然形状理除余杂，再将眉峰裁出边界，便足够呼应眉骨之下水波荡漾的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰是谍报工作出身，那一双手能操阔刀刮改文件字符却不被勘破的，哪怕在敌方指挥部的监控下也是游刃有余。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但此刻他握着眉刀的手青筋凸起，是在强忍着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰不可能不在意那只泡了水的羊肠套子，他只消用鼻子轻轻一嗅，就知道散在蜜水里的东西并不是什么牛乳奶汁。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他虽不觉得郑云龙能做出什么出格的事儿，但这最好只是郑云龙的精液。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">也只能是郑云龙的精液。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙仰着脸和王晰僵持着，他盯着面前那专注的眼睛，不接受这就是他孤注一掷的后果，王晰总是这样无声的笼罩他，郑云龙将后牙咬了数次，从唇缝间挤出他最冷冽的声调，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可这起不到任何威胁的作用，王晰只是嗯了一声，仍聚精于郑云龙那一双眉毛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙在胸口沉了气，也不顾抵在他肌肤上的快刃，往下一挣就去咬王晰的手，他的牙齿确实尖利，眼见着王晰虎口上就渗了血，不过他自己眉稍也挂彩了，饶是王晰退得再快，刀风也在那细嫩的皮肉上留下一处细若发微的伤口。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这痛感小到郑云龙自己都没发现，只瞧王晰被咬伤了，那桃核一样的眼睛一眨，眼珠贴着那不描而浓的上目线，露出十二分的挑衅。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的耐心止于此，他将眉刀放好，下一瞬就不容拒绝的吻上郑云龙眉骨那处细小的伤痕，舌尖辗转吮吸着近似于无的血气，一丝都舍不得露出去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这个不算温柔的吻从眉延伸到鼻尖再到柔软的耳垂，郑云龙被压进枕头里，王晰衣服上的扣子皮革隔着一层轻薄睡衫磨着他，而他只能做一些无谓的反抗，四肢不过是像曝晒在池外的鱼一样的弹动。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">因他发现当王晰吻上来的时，他的身体就开始湿润，像是渴求春雨的荒地，一点爱抚便足以开化。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙懊恼于自己不争气的反应，就好像王晰已然在他生命中扎根，深入他的骨血里，让他一辈子都要被困住。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看着我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰的阴影将郑云龙包裹，灼热的呼吸盖下来，语气却算得上轻柔，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不然我拿着那只羊肠，找今天的访客名单，一一来指认。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰顷刻便获得了郑云龙转圜的眼光，水波乍起，掩盖了其下的一点慌乱，与他人有实，原本就是郑云龙自找的筹码，可真到搏刀对弈的时候，郑云龙却怕了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你敢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他的嗓音里有虚张的挑高。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">大可试试。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰说的自然。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">夫人既要与我同生共死。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">岂敢不奉陪。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰笑着亲了一下郑云龙微张的嘴角，他嗓音低沉，语速也缓，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我会拿着物证，问他们，几时赴你的约，约在哪。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">每一个字都清晰的顺着郑云龙的耳骨爬进去，连着男人厚重且灼热的呼吸，这让郑云龙开始难耐的战粟，一些生于性欲，一些生于王晰这个人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">或是郑云龙原本就有些怕王晰的，在爱之前，温室的花也能嗅到什么是危险。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">有枪茧的手掌沿着身体的轮廓往下抚摸，王晰仍保持相同的语调问着，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">要问他们，吃了什么茶，聊了什么话。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙在家时喜欢穿高叉的宽松衬裙，方便坐卧，也方便他人的手顺着丝花绣的边摸进去直取腹地。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的手落在腰间敏感的肉上，不摸实，只是轻轻荡着，荡得人蜷曲了腿又夹紧，他的声音未停，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还要问他们做了什么事。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰在咬上了郑云龙的下唇的时候，手猛得探进那绸亮的衬裙里，撬开互相挤压的软肉，接言，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">有无用过我夫人的软口子。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰只用指骨荡了一下那条缝隙，就蹭了许多湿润的粘稠。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">呀，这样湿。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他轻轻叹了一声，淫水被揩在腿根丰腴的肉上，他用干涩的手指直接插入蜜穴里搅弄，进出不过三五次，连手心都积了清液。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰用他稍钝的齿磨着郑云龙的颈，听喘息经过他嘴下的薄肉，再从那碎牙里溢出来，带着一丝可以察觉的哭腔，他并不急于接言，只是往湿烂的穴里又埋了一根手指，顶着甬道往外勾扯，待抽插时能听见气泡破开的声音，才又问道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这是刚刚湿的，还是被肏过没缓和过来？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙只会浓浓的喘，他答不出王晰这个问题，阿云嘎的确将他干狠了，人走了好久也站不起身，要拿滋润的药抹进去，才好歹舒服了些。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可郑云龙不敢说，在王晰面前，他甚至都记不得孤注一掷四个字要如何写，卷席而来的情潮淹得他五感具麻，只能无力的阻在王晰的腕子上，妄图减缓那翻涌的浪。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那我当从最后一名访客开始问了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的指腹停在那能捣出细喘的点上，温柔的逼问道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">他是谁？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他的声音里不见有怒气，像是一个普通平常的问句，又重复了一遍，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">他是谁？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙艾艾的摇着头，他极浅的眼泡里积了要鼓出来的泪水，随着他摆头而晃荡。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">无论他是谁。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰并不关心答案，他去亲吻郑云龙的眼睛，让那悬而不落的晶莹滚下来，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">只要是你喜欢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我便可以让他割下来送你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰抽出手时带起了一声长而绵软的呻吟，裹满淫水的指被放到鼻下，王晰闻出了一点药膏的味道，他蜷了蜷指，凝视着身下人涣散的神情，将自己的领章从左至右依次摘下，举到郑云龙眼前，问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">这是什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">中将</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰嗯了一声，又将另一侧的交叉竹节拿至郑云龙眼前。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">参谋长</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰用一枚落在额头上的吻奖励了正确回答，他一面吻着，一面用自己那沾了粘稠的手指除去军装，他骨架偏薄，但肌肉匀称，身上的伤痕不算多，只是后背上有一条极其狰狞的肉疤，从肩胛纵到腰侧，已然是陈年颜色。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰脱得剩一条单裤，硬起的性器把贴身的薄布顶出个尖来，很契合的透入郑云龙的腿间，坚挺的在入口待命，而王晰的声音却比他的性欲要平静，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">郑云龙，我希望你明白，你是我的发妻，我的夫人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰的头发散到额前，让他略薄的轮廓看起来有一种宽厚的丰腴，他亲吻着郑云龙的鼻尖说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">任何人都没有你重要。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">正应这句话，王晰的手摸在郑云龙贴腹的性器上，指尖托着囊袋轻轻按压，为生育而成熟的身体会发生变化，敏感地带由肉头转至阴囊。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的身体显然是沉溺于这样的爱抚，但意志又在撕扯他，不让他妥协，交织在矛盾之下产生更重的快感，他要颤抖着射精了，却被王晰用掌心揉回去，倒灌的感觉并不好受，他皱着愁波的眉看过去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰也在看他，像是在复刻郑云龙一样的愁色，可他话锋一转，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以受惩罚的人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">永远也不会是你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看过你的眼睛，要挖出来，泡在你最喜欢的水晶匣子里。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰的手仍在郑云龙腿间抚摸着，软穴到阴囊，用适宜的力度搔弄着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">摸过你的手，要把皮剥下来，缝在领章上。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰忽然笑了一声，又补道，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">要是连领章都没有，当我没说。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他长长的呼出一口气，将脸埋在郑云龙直折的颈窝里，亲吻那僵直的肉，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">虽然都是我的爱将，但我愿意为夫人。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">忍痛割爱。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">栋梁将材，大好前途，因你而断送，也是他们三生有幸。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰贴在郑云龙的心口，听着那要越出胸膛的心跳声问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">听见了吗。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">龙儿。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙再忍不住的射出来，湿在了王晰的小腹上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的手心贴着郑云龙的脸颊，汗水和泪水混着滋润他的指缝，他注视着郑云龙因大口呼吸而轻颤的薄唇，心中隐隐的聚了疑云。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙今天的神情，是否太过惊惧了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但不由王晰多想，两条白胳膊忽然环了上来，在他后颈搭了个扣子，王晰清楚的记得，郑云龙有一年零四个月十六天没有主动的来抱他。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这一瞬，倒是换王晰僵硬的不知所措。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙将湿润的眼睛烫在王晰的肩骨上，他哭透了，嗓子胀痛着呼出一声哑哑的，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我怕。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">如此轻的两个字却能卸下王晰所有的情绪，郑云龙的一点软色与哀求，便能换取一名中将的歉意，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">对不起。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我不说了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰将郑云龙抱起来贴在颈根，一手揉着他后脑的发，一手轻轻拍着他的后背，他见不得郑云龙这样哭，任何在情事以外的泪水，他都不想在郑云龙脸上见到。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰贴着郑云龙的耳尖说了无数遍对不起，直到胸口传来一阵钝痛，郑云龙咬了他一口，哭声才缓和了些。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰将郑云龙的脸挖出来，轻柔的捧到眼前，将这水光淋漓的漂亮五官都吻了一遍，才敢轻声的问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不要和我闹了好不好。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙抿咬着下唇，像是在犹豫，王晰心里一紧，期期艾艾的补了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">龙儿。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙这才点点头，水洗过的瞳仁感情的像刚凝出的霜花，他凑上去吻了吻王晰的嘴角，缓缓吐出一声，</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">好。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙被王晰抱着卧进床上的时候，得到了一种忽来的猛烈快感，从他的头灌到脚心，让每一根汗毛都雀跃。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰那沉溺的的醉态让郑云龙发现，原来他也可以骗王晰，甚至很轻易的就会成功。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙乖得像一只才会吃奶的小猫，顺着王晰的手打开被进入，与阿云嘎那种粗暴相比，他金贵的身体还是更习惯于王晰有力的温柔。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">情欲里王晰也持他处事的一贯作风，毫不拖泥带水，每一下都撞在令身体战粟的位置，湿热的甬道愿为这快感泌出更多的淫液，他的主人也是如此。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙整个人都是潮湿的，他嘴巴里被吻出的水再不会没有去处，王晰包裹着他，一滴也不舍得遗漏，他的汗水也被放王晰衔走，吃进那两片薄利的唇里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">欲望饱满的呼唤停在郑云龙耳边。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">龙儿，龙儿。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这太不一样了，郑云龙真切的体会到掌握王晰的快感。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他要是说疼，那将肚皮顶起来的性器就缓了下去，换做轻柔的律动，他若说要，就会被安置在弹软的床上，腰后放上垫子，他只需听着拍打的声音呻吟，王晰还会揉着他的囊袋和根茎，将他送上极乐高潮。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙揽着王晰的脊背，他手下是一片不平的伤疤，这是烧伤，王晰曾在火舌之下救过他，这样的以命相搏，自然换来当时少年的以身相许。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的眼光有一瞬放远了，他用指腹描着那狰狞的痕迹，在王晰耳边轻声问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">还疼吗。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙忽然被肏出一声急喘，王晰将他顶得脚背都弓起来，接而是无尽的吻，舌头描着唇齿探入，吮吸至最后一口空气。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">吻到郑云龙胸口都瘪下去，王晰才意犹未尽的扯断情丝，两手撑在郑云龙耳边，情红也在他脸上散开，从眼下至颊侧，再没有一点肃杀的行伍之气，只让人觉得丰润，再修整一些，或是可以成为一幅年画。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰用指骨拨开郑云龙贴眼的额发，将自己投入那一汪动荡的潭水里，他没有办法不落下亲吻，细密如春雨，他要尝过郑云龙每一块肌肤。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">龙儿。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰痴痴念着这个名字。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深于王晰而言，是钝痛的清醒。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙则是可以沉溺的荒唐。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰抱着郑云龙将自己射了个干净，他许久没有这样的畅快，在余韵里仍要舔舐着郑云龙那一双有肉的乳晕，郑云龙摊着腿缓了一会儿，手指挠着王晰繁厚的头发，他的眼光胡乱飘着，扫到了床头水瓮里那只羊肠套子。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙急促的舔了舔嘴，越过那盏浑浊的水，去拿一只小方盒，里面是独立的长药片，郑云龙嗓子眼很细，稍微大一些的药片都要掰成两片才能咽下去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰再抬头的时候，郑云龙已经含了半片药进嘴了，他看着那因苦涩皱起的眉心，心上也跟着拧，在郑云龙将另半片放进嘴里的时候说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">龙儿，我们再要一个孩子好不好。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的手僵了一下，他的眼光缓慢的扫到王晰脸上，看着他丈夫希冀又郑重的神情，轻轻点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰屏了一口气，倾身去将郑云龙嘴中的药片吻出来。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">之前嘱咐的牛乳桃胶炖得正适口，郑云龙靠在床头一勺一勺吃着，王晰则披着睡衣搜刮郑云龙所有用来避孕的小药片，在夹层的抽屉里，王晰见着一只胸针，没有收纳的盒子，只是躺孤零零的躺在那。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">鸢尾花的样式，有两颗紫色宝石。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这是王晰没见过的东西，他拿在灯光下看了看，问郑云龙，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">新得的？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙只扫过一眼嗯了声作应答，这确实是，匆匆离开的人在匆匆之间留下的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰拿在手里婆娑了两下，将它归置到郑云龙平素用的妆匣子里，说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">太素薄了，不衬你。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">话音落王晰又想起什么，问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你那串珍珠呢。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">扯了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">郑云龙抿了一口热奶，平静的答道。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">龙儿。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰坐在梳妆台前的矮脚凳子上，一手撑着后脑面有愁容的说，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你里面穿条裤子呗。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我不穿。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">郑云龙把衣柜门摔出响，一条缎面的鲜色旗袍被扔在床上，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">套条裤子我不如穿西装。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">他反驳王晰。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">那你穿西装。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰顺杆儿爬了一句。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙向着王晰挑眉一瞪眼，嘴巴动了两下，很不容反驳的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我就要穿旗袍。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">那你穿那条矮叉的。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰的语气里已有些妥协。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">郑云龙提起自己选出来的那件旗袍，嘟囔了一声，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我不。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">就麻利的穿起来。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">湖蓝的绸缎极其贴肤，郑云龙是阔肩的身型，要穿这样新式的旗袍才衬出挺拔之中的一点软色，如意云的盘扣在领口系好，缵银线嵌边顺着腰侧走下来，摆叉不过落在臀下四寸，步子迈得猛些，便能看见里头衬裙的蕾丝花边，和大腿上的一片白软的肉。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰早坐不住他那软凳子，三两步便到他那不听话的夫人身后，手盖在裙侧的开缝顶缓缓揉着，王晰踩着军靴和郑云龙一边高，呼吸声刚好落在郑云龙耳侧，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">换了。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">他说话时喉间震动，正贴在郑云龙的后颈。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙并未被很紧的束缚着，可他只在王晰手里浅浅的挣动，耳朵被搔红了个尖，腰上躲避的动作有些像欢情前的求爱，不过嘴巴里依旧吐出坚定的两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不换。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰只是轻轻嗯了一声，还不及郑云龙接话，脚腕上一软就被扑进了床里，粗粝的手没有商讨的顺着脊背摸到尾骨，掀了高开的下摆就钻了进去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙被拿住敏感的地方，顷刻便软成一滩春水，他抬了腿要将背上的人翻过去，王晰却先他一步将灼热的呼吸诉进他透红的耳朵里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">龙儿。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">仅仅两个字，足够将欲望讲个彻底。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰已经是要出门的着装，今晚是较为正式的宴席，他军礼服上的扣子锃亮，但这并不影响他将手埋进腿根的软肉之间直取腹地，连着坠坠的囊袋一起揉搓，没一会儿那穴肉里就泛了连连的水浪。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">一阵叠一阵的轻弱快感让郑云龙不由得瑟缩，脸侧压在被子里挤出泪水，王晰去吻他眼角，又用舌尖肏他的耳朵，郑云龙说了几声细弱的拒绝，却没人回应他，只觉得臀腿上一凉，王晰掀了他旗袍就将一根正在胀热的肉茎塞进他的屁股里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">那性器还未全勃，却被他的主人有技巧的填进已经发水的甬道，郑云龙先是被进入，再是感知那东西的胀大，他被顶得摊开了腿，不自觉的用臀往后贴着，王晰便正擒了他的腰，一下又一下的往后凿着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">皮带上的金属扣撞在郑云龙裸露的腿根上，王晰衣冠楚楚的，只是眼中的欲色太过浓稠，他也不说话，只是咬着郑云龙的耳朵呼热气，专注的情事让身下人来往几次就泄了，清水浊液洒了一褂子。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰自是没尽兴，托着那遍布软肉的腿将人翻过来，扯开衣襟上数第三颗盘扣，显露的便是隐在贴身衣物下的乳首，正挺立着带着一点暧色。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰送唇上去含着，将人弄得不得不将床单都掐进指缝里，等渴求的声从嗓子里涌出来，才托起郑云龙的腰，弓着身猛肏起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">精液被一滴不落得灌进宝地，王晰的舌在安抚着那失焦的眼，性器在湿软泛滥的穴里跳了几下，他抽身时仍是衣冠楚楚的，手下从容的系着腰带，目不转睛地贴着郑云龙还在发颤的唇说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你穿吧。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">穿一次肏你一次。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙到底还是穿了王晰为他挑的那件衣裳。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">最近各辖区的仗打得都漂亮，嫡系部队盘踞腹地，维护中枢，倒是多了些社交关洽。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">隶属第五战区的新野集团军下属军长及几位师长受调来京学习，今天在军部前宴厅便铺开了场面，阿云嘎携周深到的算早，便能在稀薄的人群之中，一眼得见立在主宾位的王晰和郑云龙。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙穿着和王晰搭色的薄绒旗袍，藻色下游走的是团菊封绿，远远看去便能触到十分贵气。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深挎着阿云嘎的手轻轻的紧了一下，阿云嘎体贴细致，以为是他的小夫人第一次来这样正统的场面有些紧张，便俯身下用鼻尖碰了碰周深的发，轻声的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我在呢。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深低低应了一声，长长的呼出一口气让自己平缓下来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这或是周深的陈年旧疾，当他见王晰穿着正统礼服时，总会有那么几番的屏息，当年在军校毕业时是，半年前在西北军区的再见时是，如今，依旧没有好转。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰总是这样，并非十分张扬的性格，可在人群之中便如劲竹青松一般，自有一番气节，周深不知别人想法，只是他这双眼睛，怕要永远追随那一影挺拔。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰比他年长，自然比他早几年精于马术，初春时的十里杨花柳絮，王晰抱着他跑过，蹄声飒沓周深只能听见风，和王晰贴在他背心有力的跳动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">周深做事从来留有余地，不敢拿那个</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s1">最</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s1">字，王晰懂他，便全替他收入囊中，生于高崖的松柏一力将风霜承下，却将温柔全给了他，王晰说过，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">我的便是你的，我也是你的</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深却不敢当真，只拿嬉笑搪塞过去，可王晰总是要逼他一把，玉渊潭里那棵年轻的樱桃树，王晰笔直的站在一只刚破了苞的粉花下，十分严正的对周深说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">我心有属，万望承纳</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可这爱人的勇气，周深实在承不住，飘萍乱世，他若用双手捧了真心，就再不能做其他，周深不是高门公子，他这一双手，是要拿枪的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他有他的执着，有他必须要做的事，当年平江一役，周深只为清白两个字，只身奔去战区，哪怕万事落定，他也要亲眼看见这一番究竟。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深和王晰，从不是互相依附的关系，所以周深要走，王晰便不用情谊承诺阻拦他，只是从不信命的人去大国寺求了第一道吉祥平安符，分别时悄悄藏进周深的口袋。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">在之后的星辰更替里，书信也无。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深是与王晰同一年结的婚，年轻少校让郑司令的独子奉子成婚，这是无论在哪都可以听得到的趣谈，周深听到的时候也觉得有趣，笑得他眼睛里泛了泪花，彼时他在野战医院陪着阿云嘎做最后的疗养，阿云嘎问他是什么消息如此开心，周深却正了正神色，亲口对阿云嘎说，我想嫁给你。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他们在同一季的秋风里拜天地，于周深而言，这也算是赴了彼时那莫须有的承诺。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">与王晰再见并非周深本意，二十几年他一直都清醒的活着，万事有度有量，异常克制，可时隔三千天，让他心中毫无防备的又见了那一身青松傲物，王晰在西北军的庆功宴上不过出现了一杯酒的时间，周深便觉得血脉在奔涌倒灌，当断则断于他而然忽得就成了难事。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">毋管琳琅宾客，周深只想钻进那一身藻色的呢子大氅里，抱一抱王晰。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰眉间的神色比从前更清冷了，少年人脱去了涩感，便是淬过锋的利剑，不过这把绝世名器，已经配好了自己的剑穗子，上品的织云锦缎，堪称为相得益彰。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">所以是周深先爬上了王晰的床，以性事相邀，他只想疯这一把，哪怕朝生暮死，命若蜉蝣。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰携郑云龙从未聚成群的宾客间走来，离近了些，才看清郑云龙那件旗袍肩上是一层细纱料子，勾织着深一色的团纹，盘扣上嵌荧光贝母，端方无二。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">只是搭配的胸针太过质素。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深一眼就认出郑云龙胸口那只鸢尾花的胸针，紫色宝石在一身浓绿下毫不出彩，周深忽然觉得心口连着小腹在绞痛，他穿着有矮跟的鞋，靠进阿云嘎的臂弯里，却没有看他丈夫的神情。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">周师长。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰是这样称呼阿云嘎的。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎一臂揽着周深，另手给王晰敬军礼，他面上有恭谦的笑，向王晰解释道，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">内子身弱体虚，您多宽恕。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的视线短暂的扫过周深，他摆手说无妨，又说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">早春天干风大，须得适应些时间。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙一直在王晰身边温和的拿着微笑，并不舍得将眼光分与他人，只是听见王晰这话，一时间耳朵惊得竖了起来，郑云龙竟不知道王晰是个能在细节上温柔的体贴下属的人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">他眼光聚起了，稍稍抬眼却正与阿云嘎的视线相撞，只这一瞬，那天被撕开的痛觉就从郑云龙尾骨处苏醒，连着给予心上的重击，众目之下的叛逃感让他不自觉的捏紧了王晰的手臂，阿云嘎分明笑的和煦，看在郑云龙眼中只有一种难耐的胀热，和不合时宜的</span> <span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">悸动。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙即刻转了视线到阿云嘎身侧，亲眼见着这位周夫人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深是小巧的身形，能将旧式旗袍穿的好看，桔乳色上绣兰草，皎皎气质，郑云龙忽然觉得这一身凛凛朔风的味道莫名熟悉，他像是在哪见过。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙主动向周深伸出手，自报家门。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深这时已然从阿云嘎的臂弯中站直，他的腕子在身后绞了一下，才回握住郑云龙的指尖，他面颊上的血色淡，连着手上也冷，握着郑云龙的时候像攥了块炭，轻声说自己的名字，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">周深。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">人群忽然肃静，是郑司令与新野集团军的军长压轴到来，王晰向阿云嘎颔首道过，便携郑云龙迎了上去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深目送着那一双相映和谐的背影，手心里攥着条被他情急之下扯断的手钏，是与那只鸢尾花胸针相同的款式。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">新野集团军下的</span> <span class="s2">7</span> <span class="s1">师师长姓马，与王晰算是旧时，俩人曾为一只没什么用的旧朝攒银枪头在操练场打起来过，最终王晰靠他智高一筹夺了桂，奖品落在周深屋里当摆件。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">时局瞬息，这许多年过去了，马佳只知周深牵连进平江反缴下落不明，而王晰后来娶了郑司令家的独子，他们再见时，便很少提起军校里的一些旧事。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">长官们在一起说了会儿话，之后便各有各的联络，郑云龙肩上还有个文化部的副职要去交际，王晰轻拍了他腰侧才放人，举止上无间亲密，就连马佳那种铁血里铸出来的人，看了也要赞一声爱侣。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰抿了抿唇，不算应声，只是换了话题，问马佳说五战区的情况如何。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">打了大胜仗的师长眉头稍蹙，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不能说不好。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">他微微含颌，又说，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">当兵是为了有口饭吃。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">马佳抬眼环视一周，纷纭的富贵颜色划过他的眼睛，最后又落在王晰的肩章上，呼出一句，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">哄抢。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">确实沉冗。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰附上了认同的观点，他视线落在郑司令与新野军长那个方向，定定的说，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">也到了该收拢裁撤的时候，过征轻治，不是长久办法。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">马佳极低声的念了一嘴，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">都跟喝大了似的，疯了。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰此刻露出个了然的笑，他松了松直板一样的站姿，轻声道，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">人在权利面前，永远清醒。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的眼光不过错开一瞬，便与周深远远的碰上，快到看不清神情，周深就被阿云嘎纳入怀中，相携着远离人群。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">马佳换了口浊气，与王晰闲说了两句生活上事，他的视线定在人群之中的郑云龙身上，确实是卓绝气质，那样的人到哪里都会被簇拥着，毋需他亲口说些什么话，就只是站在那，便能抵过大多伶俐唇舌。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但马佳是个恋旧的人，他更怀念曾经军校里的一对翠竹，清冽，爽利，他又站近了一步，与王晰袖章贴袖章的问，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">这几年</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">一直都没有小周的下落吗。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰侧脸注视马佳的眼睛，少有人能从王晰这双薄目里品出什么真实的情绪，只听这低沉的嗓子打开，有些寂寥的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">他若不肯回来，就是天王老子，也难找。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">人和心，有一个没回来，就不算回来。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">马佳拿不来感情方面的牵扯，只看着王晰眉间的一些雾色，替他嗟了一声，话又落回正轨上。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">阿云嘎。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰收敛长息之后问马佳，</span> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你应该认识。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">马佳应是，说之前联师会战的时候配合过，马佳的评价很中肯，赞阿云嘎嗅觉敏锐，在洞悉敌人意图上是个有天赋的，但蛮力过多，凭着经验才不会顾此失彼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰若有所思的点头，他的指尖轻轻荡过下颌，马佳接上了疑问，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">他在第二指挥那是有力度的，怎么调到你这了。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">凭阿云嘎的军功，在原军区没个几年少说也能再添上一个职位半颗星。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">委员长的意思，不好说。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰低声答道，他一手搭在马佳的肩侧，又说，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我不便与他过深接触，新野要上的党课，他们也有份儿。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">明白。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">马佳轻立了一下站姿。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">必要的交际之后，王晰定一眼郑云龙的位置，他缓缓避开人群，往周深去的那间休息室走。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他与马佳说话时，余光一直追在周深身上，目送那小而娇的身影被送进了休息室，再有一会儿阿云嘎出来，那扇门就长久的静了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">军部可以说得上是王晰的老巢，哪间屋子有几扇门通往哪个方向，他是再清楚不过。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰从背后的窄门进去，见周深蜷在一张美人靠上，腰下盖着件军裳，正捧着一个白瓷盅子小口啜饮。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深的呼吸声并没有因来客而紊乱，他只是稍一抬眼，与王晰触上，后者便上前来接过他手中的盏子，矮脚茶几上有一碟参着姜末的红糖，周深自小就身子寒，月事的头几天过得都跟受刑似的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰不做声的又添了一匙糖末溶在滚水里，他捧着薄瓷茶盏，将自己的手心烧得滚烫了，才把盏子递到周深眼前，他自己那双温度灼热的手则贴上周深小腹。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">薄薄的肚皮上吃了热，王晰轻缓的力道让周深舒服得浅喘了一声，又往那手下蹭了蹭，周深和王晰眼睛看着眼睛时，嘴巴自然的就贴到一处去，一点吻声漾开，浅浅的像湖面的涟漪。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">等亲得身上发热了，周深双颊也浮出血色，交缠的唇齿分开，他已经被半圈在王晰怀里，后脑枕着熨平的肩章。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不去和你佳哥打声招呼？</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰蹭着周深的头发问。</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">不见了</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">周深答得果决，抿了口糖水，单刀直入的说，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我不认为你将他调过来这个做法是明智的。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰贴在周深耳上嗯了一声，一手绕到周深胸前托住，一手贴在他小腹上打圈揉着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深松软了身子，在齿上点了两下，与王晰盘复道，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">五个战区看起来一团和气，实则辖制平衡，谁多谁少都是调剂好的。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">西北方面整体较弱，你拉了他们的虎头来，让一群蛇尾巴怎么办。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深说到这一顿，侧头过去用眼尾看着王晰，缓缓的问，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">还是说，这是你们嫡系校验忠心的手法？</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深的眼睛很透，却能藏住锋芒，王晰就势又来亲他，很薄的唇温柔的贴上眼尾，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我若说，只是为了你呢？</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深舒展开一个平和的笑，转过身去寻到那发声的地方吻上，王晰说过的话，一字一句，他从没有不信的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">月事期间的身体比往常要敏感许多，唇齿间稍稍纠缠就让周深软了腿，不自觉地往王晰身旁蜷缩，情潮在身体里涌着，到了关键处却化成漩涡拧在他小腹上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">欲望正浓时，周深痛得狠了，一截白腕子从袖口中露出来搭在王晰肩头，他喘了两声，嘴上还泛着吻后留下的水光，稍有虚弱的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">王参谋长实在跋扈。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">周深将嘴上的湿润抿下，又换了语气，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你军的声名，在地方上可算不得好，虽</span> <span class="s2">……</span> <span class="s1">不至于物议沸腾，但。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深的声音顿在这，不再说了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">嫡系的编制与其他稍稍不同，不设军长，司令直领三个主力师，王晰是司令身侧的参谋长，他的意思，看在别人眼中自然就代表了嫡系的意思。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">委员长既签了调令。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰的手还在给周深揉着肚子，且小心的避开周深硬起来些的性器，他声音有些沉，缓缓的讲出后半句，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">便是有他的考量。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰全然不提自己，他可以揣测出首长的一分意思，这似乎有捧高的意向，抑或者，是要敲山震虎。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">不过王晰已在如此位置，受上猜忌是他体会最多的一道，早就习以为常，但周深却不知上行间的较量。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰低头看进周深的眼中，盈盈的一汪水里有光影闪烁，这血气恢复的脸颊蹭了上来，柔软的肌肤贴上王晰的风砺过的瘦骨，周深很郑重的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">行高于人，众必非之。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">你担心我。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">王晰直接将周深抱在自己身上，原先用作盖腿的军氅搭在一边，露出一对羊脂的脚腕。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深自然的挂在王晰颈后，没否认，却又说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我不想他过来。</span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">他咬了一下王晰的下颌，笑道，</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">虎狼窝，避之不及呢。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰没有接这句玩笑，只将抱人的手臂收紧了，问周深，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">那你不想到我身边？</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">被提问的人很漫长的怔了一下，他的手从王晰颈上卸下来，提起裙边艰难的换了个跪坐的姿势，周深骑在王晰大腿上，捧起这双薄眉细眼，一字一顿的说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">说实话。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我宁可这一辈子，都不要见到你。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深的语气总是无比认真，每一个字都像是从心底里泣出来的，王晰将手托在那细腰上，沉默的仰着头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">平江</span> <span class="s2">……”</span> <span class="s1">周深提起这个地方的时候，心中总是隐痛，他到阿云嘎身边，却从未详细地提起过自己的过去，周深是他的名字，却也更像他的壳子，只有在王晰面前，他才有完整的血肉，可也是鲜血淋漓的。</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他长长呼出一口气，牙齿在唇内的软肉上磨过，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我知道，我父亲是真的叛了。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">平静的语气之下是难抑的颤抖，周深是有恨的。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的眼光跳了一下，他也调查过平江反缴，以为只是党同伐异的劣果，不知这是自下而上的牵连，他忽然明白再相见时，周深眼中如同深渊一般的愧疚是从何而来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰抚摸上周深的背脊，想说一句这不怪你，可周深却抢了他的话，孕着一丝决然的哭腔说，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">所以现在，阿云嘎是我的亲人。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">是我唯一的，亲人。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰只能用骤雨一般的吻去抚慰他，撬开那双无比细嫩的唇肉去宣誓自己的存在，周深被吻进短绒的美人靠里，王晰隔着桔白的旗袍含住他因月事而微微胀起的胸肉。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s1">这才开了花，你就巴巴的等着吃果子了。</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s1">玉渊潭的樱园一片暧粉，才是早春，王晰便估摸着夏末来收果实，周深笑王晰那憨傻的执着，故意败他的兴致说，</span> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s1">这是观赏树，结的果儿肯定难吃。</span> <span class="s2">’</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">王晰一把将他搂在怀里，言语霸道，</span> <span class="s2">’</span> <span class="s1">我不管，这是我们定情的数，一定就是甜的。</span> <span class="s2">’</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深笑骂了句有病，却也乖顺的被抱着，而后他就听见王晰的下巴贴在他发顶许愿。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s1">时间过的再快一点吧，我真的，很想立刻把你娶回家，让你给我生一筐小樱桃。</span> <span class="s2">’</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">——</span> <span class="s1">我看你像个樱桃，周深当时是这样回的。</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深胸前被吸得发胀，前端的性器也被拿捏在王晰手心揉推着，空气中有一点漫出来的血气，他小声的喘着，膝盖正蹭在王晰的腰侧，军装将白肉都磨红了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰要给周深腰下垫个软枕，却被周深推拒，因为他身下，正藏着那条被扯断了的鸢尾花手钏，绝不能被王晰看见。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">让我们走吧，晰哥。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">这对我，对你，都好。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰不用抬头便知道周深哭了，是一点点从胸口泣出来的低鸣，王晰从发声处一路舔舐上去，将泪水卷走，贴到周深的唇上，却未深吻，只是看进那一潭动荡的眼波中，声音沉沉的呼出两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">休想。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">尾音未散，周深的嘴又被吃进去，力量之重，要他抱着王晰的肩才能承纳，口腔被侵据，最后一丝空气也被卷走，周深被亲的眼前发晕，只有王晰的声音能清楚的传递进来。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">我伏矮这么多年。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">便是要为你将身不由己这四个字。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">赶尽杀绝。</span> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">太迟了，王晰。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">周深顶着王晰的额头，他看不清眼前人的神情，只能徒劳地睁大他被泪水漫灌的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">脚步声蔓延在寂静无光花园小路上，风声带着树影簌簌地吹过郑云龙的耳旁，王晰为他挑的这件旗袍质地厚重，可以阻挡暮夜里泛上来的春寒。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">再往前是一处错落的假山，军部的花园山水环抱，疏密有致，是绝好的气脉。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">石缝间刚冒芽的小草矮了一片，看来不久之前也有他人到访。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">呜</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙被突来的猛力钳住了手臂，鹰一样的利爪像是要嵌进他的肉里，他的口鼻被厚的手掌捂住，有一丝淡淡的兰香，这是周深身上的味道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">首长夫人尾随我？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎的声音意料之内地落进郑云龙的耳朵里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">话音落下，手中人剧烈的挣动缓了那么一瞬，仿若是被窥探又做实的心虚。阿云嘎从鼻子里呼出一声，手下稍稍松了力。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙即刻挣脱出桎梏，却没有一退五步地回避，只是转过身来强压着动荡的心口，在暮夜里咬上阿云嘎的视线，低低斥一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">放肆。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎的笑声里有毫不掩饰的轻蔑，他猝不及地揽住郑云龙后腰往前一带，眼见着人就要扑入怀里，阿云嘎却用另一只手顶在了郑云龙胸口。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">您未免，大意过头了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他的嗓音被压着，无法分辨出过多喜怒，却没有停顿地扯掉了郑云龙胸口那只鸢尾花。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎与郑云龙一照面的时候就见着这只胸针，罪证被堂而皇之地带到这正宴上，阿云嘎竟有些看不透这位王夫人的意思，这让他不得不铤而走险地试探，幸而周深先给他吃了一颗定心丸。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他送周深去休息的时候，用外氅给人盖了腿，周深和他叹说幸亏他没有带那只鸢尾花的胸针。阿云嘎只应声问为何，将人搂在怀里凝视着那末端的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深脸上是有一丝凝重的，他说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我看王夫人那只胸针与你的那只长得像，往后就收起来吧，省得叫有心人看去做文章。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">之后又是一些关照阿云嘎须得小心谨慎的话，神色十分认真。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎亲了亲周深的额发，说难为你这样细心。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深撑起手转脸来看他，一字一顿地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">夫妻同体，应该的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深的脸上没有血气，将一双眼睛衬得黑亮，像是竖起一面光可鉴人的明镜，照进阿云嘎心里。要说阿云嘎与周深之间，是相守比相爱要多得多，这是乱世中的安定，也是他早已习惯的责任。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎将手中的鸢尾花攥紧，再妥帖地收好，他认为他与郑云龙之间既无利益，那荒唐应到此为止，不能多留，他即刻就要走，转身的模样甚至有一丝奔逃。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">是阿云嘎不知道自己怎么了，周深给了他无数安枕，却在与郑云龙唯一的肌肤相亲后，竟有几夜里梦见过他。阿云嘎也不确定那到底是不是郑云龙，只记得白花花的身子好像软蛇，会交缠上来，呼出欲望，吸纳人精。若是你抓住这美人蛇来逼问，就要陷入一双澄澈的眼中，波光动荡，是有十二分的无奈，好似入梦勾引非他所愿，不过众生皆是苦命人而已。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">想性而梦蛇，阿云嘎便有几日哄着周深成夜翻覆，却又不能尽兴，他只看着那被楔红的臀瓣，就已然不忍。他只好在欲火顶上时出去打架势，拳拳带着风声才能将心中的杂乱烧透。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可谁知郑云龙偏偏要来犯他。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎的脚步被顿住，是一根手指勾住他后腰的带子，回过头去，月儿正好从一片树影里里透下，披盖了那人的半张脸，光下的那面无辜纯然，渡到暗处里，却在搅弄着轻佻的欲色。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">是那只美蛇。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙用一声轻轻的叹谓承纳住落在领口至颈肩的啃咬，他和阿云嘎有一瞬间对视，那应该是亲吻的预兆，可二人不知是哪来的默契，一齐侧过头去，无人想要尝一尝对方嘴唇的味道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的背抵在有棱角的假山上，他的薄绒旗袍为他挡了一些碎石的剐蹭，可皮肤软嫩的背仍是禁不起磨，郑云龙怕疼，便往阿云嘎身上倾了倾，漏出的腕子主动绕在阿云嘎的脖颈上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">浓重的喘息声被压抑在夜色里。郑云龙又将自己的腰往环抱着的人手中送，他与穿着军靴的阿云嘎一样身量，性器就自然地撞在一起，都是急不可耐的架式。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙并不厌恶在他身上摩挲着的手，在这样的时刻，他只要想起来王晰两个字，腿根都兴奋得发抖，又看着埋首在他胸口的人，郑云龙贴在阿云嘎耳尖儿上轻轻唤了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">周师长。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">呜咽的一声猝不及防地从郑云龙嗓子里掉出来，他的两瓣软臀被捏在一双厚实的手掌里向两边拉扯着，阿云嘎的手劲儿像是要把他撕开。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">王夫人。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎也有样学样地称呼了一声，两人都要用对方的身份作为情趣的调剂，只不过是有不一样的收益。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎不再过多磨蹭，将郑云龙翻过去抵在石山上，稍稍弯了腿，把矮叉的旗袍掀到郑云龙腰上，他伸手往那两腿间一摸，仅是缝隙外就已经无比湿润。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎贴在郑云龙耳上冷哼了一声，两个指头压着下面的唇肉就滑进去，异常丰沛的水量淹着他的指根，动一动就要涌出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的穴里还揣着王晰留下来的种子，王晰想要孩子，便不要他洗，还要他妥帖地含住了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">王夫人是带着东西来的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎的指头一弯带出穴口，剐得郑云龙腰也跟着弓起来，急急地喘了两声，回头瞪了阿云嘎一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">在这一瞬不经意的含嗔带怒，让阿云嘎喉间紧了又紧，喉结滚动的声音像是有人往池水里抛了一颗青石。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎就快忘了要怎么解开腰带。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">进入和承纳都无比自然，阿云嘎那粗硬的性器甚至都不算闯入，是被迎进那湿热柔软的宝地，一下子能吞到底，比上次要契合许多。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙没有留意自己身体的变化，只是身后的撞击太猛，他要把上半身都依托在假山上才能擎住力道。旗袍被提到腰上，他的臀腿全都露在仍有凉意的夜晚里，浅风吹得他膝盖骨发酸，这却让身体里抽动的滚烫更加明显，硕大的头部沿路顶进去，在他身体的尽头存一会，再猛抽出来又楔进去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙细细地喘，他被肏得腿软，舌根发颤，呻吟声落在石头缝里，可他却无比清醒。他知道自己在朦胧的树影里野合，和一个只见过几面的，有家的人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">柔软的臀装在军礼服的呢子料上，而郑云龙的眼光，透过面前的假山缝隙，看见池中的月亮，静静地铺在水面上。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙要月亮，王晰就给他砌了一方月池，在后花园里，可王晰觉得不够，之后又从德胜桥那引来水，扩成一片莲湖，王晰亲手做扁舟一叶，在星稀的晚上带郑云龙去采月。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">采一捧只是他们两个人的月亮。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可是湖，应该是广阔的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰可以为郑云龙建一栋楼，开一片池，却不带他出去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可王晰的吻总是很真诚，薄薄的唇瓣贴上来，轻柔地舔，深入地吮吸，好像真的是爱着郑云龙的模样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙一想到王晰的吻，身上便不自觉地缩紧，连着湿热的穴都跟着呼吸急促，阿云嘎被夹得一滞，嗓子里呼出一声沉吟，险些精关失守，他揉了一下郑云龙丰腴的臀，借着一点朦胧的星色去寻郑云龙的神情。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙也正在此时侧过头来，映进阿云嘎的眼中，他好像是看到了一丝困顿的哀怨，从那双艳丽惊世的眼睛里。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎感知到自己下腹又胀了热，此刻全靠意志在坚守，他弯着郑云龙的腿，托着郑云龙的腰，将人在自己性器上翻了个。一步站近些，阿云嘎将郑云龙完全逼靠到假山上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">抽插的动作因有了支撑而更加肆意，阿云嘎像是要破开刚才那一眼哀怨，他想要郑云龙在他的阴茎上不由自主地颠簸，他们是在偷情，就该有偷情的快感。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙很配合地沉浸在清晰的性事里，他十个指头都搭在阿云嘎的肩章上，垂着眼睛品尝身体里一叠又一叠的情潮，不再看月亮。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">而在高潮将至时，郑云龙落了手，一指头压住阿云嘎的根部，他的瞳仁跟着睫毛一同抬起，在黑夜里直直闯进阿云嘎的眼中。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不行。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">他定定道，又补一句称谓，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">周，师长。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎下巴稍扬，他一挺腰，阴囊便挤着郑云龙的手指贴在他湿烂入软泥的穴口上，他轻声呼在郑云龙耳旁，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么，王夫人一而再二，原不是为求子？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这句话已然在阿云嘎心中存了好久。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙有一只脚尖点在旁边的山石上，他借了力扭挪了两下屁股，顺势将身体里的性器往外推了推。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">月色朦朦，郑云龙却也能感受到略在身上凛凛的眼光，扶着他腰的手收紧，炙热的性器又被反深一寸，他们在性爱里对峙，郑云龙赌阿云嘎想听，也堵他不敢在自己身体里留种。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙难得有赌对的时候。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎顶着这一双软臀又狠狠抽了几下，他被拢在郑云龙柔和的神情里，那双眼脉脉地看着他，含春，却有着令人局促的从容。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎还是在关头将自己退出来，两人同时发出隐忍的低喘，不过阿云嘎的性器并没有落空，硬热被一双肌肤细嫩的手包住，郑云龙握着他的东西撸动着，上身一倾，跌在阿云嘎的耳旁，说，</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我求</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎在郑云龙手中泄了出来，他极快的将惊讶时的呼吸调节至正常，他喉间动了动，嘴唇蹭在郑云龙的颈发上，轻声道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">郑先生。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">果然不凡。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰说到底也不敢拿周深怎样，在他心口留一处吻痕已经是极限。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">泪水之后的话题变得与性相关，周深仗着王晰不会在他来潮时碰他，就使坏心撩拨，弄得两人都衣衫半敞，却十分清白。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">屋外廊间有匆匆忙忙的脚步声。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰憋着气给周深系好最后一颗盘扣，扭身就要走，却被人拉住手，短暂的十指交握过，周深舒缓着眉眼，深深地望了他一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰从胸口呼出一口气，样式繁琐的肩章压得他肩膀跟着下沉，他回过身去，捧起周深的脸，在额头上印下了嘴唇的形状，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">留下吧，周深。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">宴厅里有些喧杂，说花园里有人落水了。王晰打眼扫一圈，没在厅里见着郑云龙，他眉间一皱便往花园那去，出厅门的时候，身边副将跟上来给他披了外氅。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">前厅有宴时，通往军部主楼的花园不掌灯，这是规矩。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰心上有些不安稳，果不其然，他还没走几步，迎面就来了要找他的人</span>
  <span class="s3">——</span>
  <span class="s1">是郑云龙落水了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">园子里的水池不深，但踩下去总要出问题，王晰的神情绷住，侧声令副官封锁宴厅仔细排查，他要知道是哪路的人有这胆量。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰拨开人群时，郑云龙已经被扶坐在池旁的矮凳子上，头发只沾湿了尾部，但身上是湿透了，旗袍贴在骨肉上，让人看起来十分削瘦。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰是带着比春寒还要料峭的温度来，他取下自己的外氅将郑云龙裹住，眼光环视林立四周的人，他的声音像是乌金利刃的铮鸣，沉沉地坠出来，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么回事。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">却是郑云龙先说话了，他的脸贴在王晰手心，气息有些浮，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我在厅里没见着你</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">郑云龙说话时还夹了两声咳，是叫寒气激着了，他往王晰身边靠了靠，又说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">就出来寻你，咳</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">夜里黑，我没看清路，就踩下去了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙说得认真，也确实是他自己踩下去，他得用池水濯干净自己身上的精液味道，再掩饰旗袍上因背抵石山做爱而留下的刮痕。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他扣着王晰的手，仰起头很真诚地说了一句，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">不关旁人的事儿。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙的解释让王晰下颌紧收，他后齿咬了咬，没再多言，搂着郑云龙起身，说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">回家。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰家里有专用来建温泉池子的二层楼，上面廊桥连着主楼，冬日里赤裸着走过去也不会觉着冷。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">到家的时候水已经放好，王晰脱了外衣挽起袖子来，亲手给郑云龙除去那濡湿的旗袍，手指落到胸侧的扣子上，王晰低低问了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">胸针掉了？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙像是后知后觉地啊了一声，眼睛垂下来兴致不高地点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰亲吻着已经裸露出来的肌肤，轻柔地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那只不衬你。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">明儿我再去给你挑一个。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙诺诺地应好，勾着王晰的手将自己的乳肉递到人嘴里，王晰却没深入品尝，只浅吻了两下就将郑云龙从湿衣服里剥出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰看见郑云龙背上有浅浅的红痕，像是叫有棱角的石头刮出来的。王晰扶着郑云龙泡进池子里，自己极才快地除了衣服跟着坐进去，他搂着郑云龙的背抚摸着，声音有些沉，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">对不起。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">是我疏忽了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙摇头说没事，额头在王晰的肩膀上靠了一会儿，他的呼吸带动起眼下泛着热气的水面，这让他忽然想起迈进花园里水池时的冰冷。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙抖了一下，贴在王晰耳根说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">文化部正缺人。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这是郑云龙的职衔，是他当初为王晰挺身奔走时应下的位置，郑司令的独子，做这样的教化文职最适合不过。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">周师长家的夫人</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s1">叫，周，周</span>
  <span class="s3">……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">周深。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰接全了这个名字，他的声音很是平淡，却已然转过头来看着郑云龙的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">也不知他识得字不识。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">郑云龙贴在王晰身上嘟囔着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">为什么是他？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">王晰发问了，他嘴角是平的，依然看不出神情。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这一问换郑云龙不明白，他撑起一点身子看向王晰，问道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那位少将不是西北刚调来的，不需要熟悉一下吗？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">从前嫡系辖区来了新人，王晰主外郑云龙主内，是要有这样的环节，但多数都是王晰先提起，而郑云龙则是能省就省。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王晰的神情并没有一丝变化，只静静地看着郑云龙，是默不作声的质询。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙触上这样的眼光，神情一怯，拉着王晰的两根手指，低头说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">晚上父亲留我说话。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">之后的话被郑云龙顿住，他像是一脸受教的模样，郑云龙在这几年里也确实比年少时更听父亲的话。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">他期期艾艾地看了王晰一眼，呼出口热热的气，犹疑地说，</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我之前</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">有冒犯到人家。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">郑云龙将他那水润的眼睛一抬，诚然地注视着王晰，嘴巴一瘪，颤着声音说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“……</span>
  <span class="s1">给你添麻烦了。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深同阿云嘎到家后先去换了内裙，他小腹上还是有些痛，便在床侧铺了暖垫子，他趴上去，叫佣人拿汤婆子给他热着后背。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎是从书房过来，换了居家的衣服，将屋里的人散出去，接过汤婆子给周深一点点熨着后背，手法较为笨拙，但胜在诚意。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深枕着大臂转过脸，颊肉被挤出薄层，他眼睛一弯，对着阿云嘎甜甜地笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎看见周深星星一样闪着的眼睛，他回望的神情也是很温柔，伸出食指蹭了一下周深被挤出来的脸肉，问周深笑什么。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深在阿云嘎的手指下贴了贴，唤了他一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">嘎子哥。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深的眼睛濛濛的，竟像是些许醉态。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我确实是很喜欢你。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎被这忽来的爱语说得一怔，他与周深之间少有这样的互诉情长，在他神思还未跟上的时候，周深牵着他的手垫在自己脸下，小声地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">晚上没帮上你</span>
  <span class="s3">…… ”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎这时能跟得上话，轻身去周深耳上亲了一口说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你舒服了才是帮我。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深弱弱地哼了一声，像是为方才破格的爱语而羞赧，他缩了缩耳朵，又要伸手去拉阿云嘎的另一只手。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">呀。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深的眼睛惊了一下，看着自己的腕子问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我手钏什么时候掉的？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">阿云嘎吻了吻那皓白的腕子，他也记得周深出门时手腕上有东西，柔着声说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">明儿约你熟的夫人太太出去逛逛？</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">周深摇摇头说不方便走，正是阿云嘎上床来抱他，周深便翻过身，将手指落在阿云嘎的眉骨上，笑着求道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你去帮我挑一条吧。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">要与你登对的。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <span class="s1">好不好。</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">报告长官，周师长在校场。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">今天是是一期党课前的接触日，阿云嘎确实应该和新野方面的人在一处。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰颔首应声，军靴碾着沙砾磨出</span>
  <span class="s3">稳健的声响。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">在这北平的春天里，难得连着几天无风，尘土降了下来，让这天啊地的显露了本来颜色，湛蓝新绿，堪堪算是一幅景色。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">校场上围着人圈，新野来的几位师长都在，加之本部的一些人，看起来颇有声势。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰的脚步不重，这让他静观了一场切磋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">马佳是正路子练出来的武，听说当年进军校之前在少林寺拜过功夫，与之相比阿云嘎的路数就显得格外的野，他是被招安的山大王，一身匪气，在军队里给淘沥成了戾，这二人对阵，尽是是拳拳到肉的凶险招数。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">却也无比精彩。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">气定人静，马佳收势在阿云嘎左肋，阿云嘎拳锋在马佳的腹心，一声钝响，二人脚下俱拧出了浮碎的黄沙。四顾还沉浸在这精彩绝伦的对阵里，王晰先掷一掌，一声好字厚重地砸进了人群。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">众人视线的主角立刻转变了人选，王晰依旧是一身藻色的常服，风纪扣紧在凸起的喉结之下，他指对掌心亮了几声，从让开的人群中走进。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">南京来的余教员也在，王晰先上前站了个礼，余笛从前也是军校的教员，彬彬文质的模样却是最年轻最能打的，王晰和马佳都在他手下求过饶，只有周深独得偏爱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">余笛之后调去南京，近几年在军统局任职。委员长为表对新野方面的重视，特将余笛指过来为这期党课加码。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">说来王晰也有许多年没和余笛见了，昨晚的筵席余笛并未出场，这样尘仆的一见倒是有些意料之外。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">余笛当知这不是叙话的时候，五指并拢向阿云嘎与马佳处一指，将这主角让出来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰自然回身，诚然道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">二位师长果然是行家身手，硬功夫。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">有如此高才为国效力，实乃人民之幸。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰话音落时，眼光结在阿云嘎身上，在场的多双眼睛，不仅是看王晰这盘踞北平的嫡系部队待地方如何，也要看王晰拿不拿阿云嘎当自己人，看这西北的黄米面怎么在京城的精米里自处。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">阿云嘎胸中还呼着动荡的粗气，他与马佳是相逢</span>
  <span class="s2">敌手，打得痛快，后知后觉的骨肉胀痛，却依旧挺拔地站着，目不斜视地看着他的长官。王晰同他旧日的长官实在不同，挺瘦收敛不像个打仗的人，可定定地站在那，就是通身的将领风貌。阿云嘎想起郑云龙昨夜喃喃在他耳边的诉求，致使他对王晰敬畏不足，更多一些揣度，两相矛盾之下，阿云嘎袒露出的眼光略显灼热。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰自然也感受到阿云嘎直白的眼光，汗水划过阿云嘎的颧骨没到耳下，又从他的训作服上洇出来，描出肌肉的起伏，是一副铮铮铁骨。王晰不仅作为嫡系的话事人接纳这位周师长，他本人也颇为欣赏阿云嘎的履历，但王晰不养不熟的狼，阿云嘎不驯的神情聚集成了王晰眉目深处的浓云。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">马佳腹诽一句王晰的官腔，却先口承让，他与阿云嘎看似平手，但他自己觉出来在力量上暂输半势。可即便马佳心服口服，新野的师长们自是不让，第一场就叫人下了脸面，王晰又做得滴水不漏，他们当然要再从阿云嘎这撬一手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">一时间人声聒噪，又要推举出来新人和阿云嘎对阵，当事人一脸坦然，阿云嘎虽然身上被马佳留了伤，但不露怯意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰却有更多的量度，他侧身与余笛对一眼，后者便自然地开口，提起王晰从前在军校时也是格斗课的常胜将军，王晰接而付之一笑，说不敢提及旧事，新野的人却都闻声竖耳，他们是想让王晰下场，这于他们而言输赢既是双赢，只不过职级摆在那里不好言说，可现在是由余教员提起，他们自然有起哄架秧子的机会。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">在场的只有马佳知晓王晰底细，他把笑容抿起来扫了一圈火气最盛的几位同僚，后退两步回到人群里。王晰的武路子很</span>
  <span class="s2">杂，但名家不问出处，王晰在力量上几乎与马佳持平，却总赢在一个巧字。他眼光狠辣，三招之内定能发现对方纰漏，在对抗中保持冷静的头脑，是天性但也不少后天的努力，这原本是从前余笛在军校给周深开的小灶，却被王晰吃到肚子里，叫他融会贯通，如虎添翼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">场地已经被让出来，王晰的常服外套交由警卫员，他里面的麻质衬衫熨贴地束进腰带里，松了两边袖扣挽在肘上。王晰这样的一身与阿云嘎比起来略有斯文，他拳峰对掌行一武礼，向阿云嘎，</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s4">请。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">阿云嘎对自己</span>
  <span class="s2">敌手的转换感到亢奋，骨子里的征服欲陡然烧了起来，他抱拳回礼，架子拉开应了王晰的请。阿云嘎率先一记重拳直扑王晰门面，风声猎猎似是带着嘶鸣，王晰撤一小步，让这拳峰只经过自己的鼻尖，他眼光顺着阿云嘎青胀的静脉攀到臂膀上，阿云嘎当知这拳只是虚晃，随着王晰后撤他拉臂回肘，直扫王晰颈根。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">空气中有黄沙被碾成齑粉的声音，王晰定住脚跟，下摆拳坠砸阿云嘎臂弯，借力转身切</span>
  <span class="s3">稳下盘，一声厚而沉的，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">当心。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">落在了阿云嘎耳根。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">随即王晰单腿发力，横扫阿云嘎没落</span>
  <span class="s3">稳的重心。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">阿云嘎虽先输一式，但身体反应令他后撤支撑脚，腰上发力反身一记鞭腿直击</span>
  <span class="s2">敌手上躯，王晰立臂压身，面不改色地接了这一腿，却在弹触的过程中用转推化去几分蛮横，不间歇地使拳为掌，侧劈在阿云嘎膝后，这一式是相较平手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">接而是王晰主攻，他避开阿云嘎之前被马佳伤及的左肋，大臂拉满，旋出的掌骨直奔阿云嘎右肩，却又在途中以腰带力，击点落在阿云嘎右胸上，这是要极好的肌肉控制才能做到。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">阿云嘎闪避不及，夹臂迎了这一拳，幸而重心及时换</span>
  <span class="s2">稳，只让他脚掌后挪一寸。王晰有意留活，待阿云嘎架势稳了再出后手。阿云嘎的反应也算迅猛，隐约预到王晰下一拳来势，顺手接力擒住过爆发力顶点的手腕，王晰的手腕是比看上去纤细一些，然而不及着细腕子在阿云嘎手中存留温度，王晰连贯的翻手推掌，五指作爪锁住阿云嘎大臂往身侧一带，腿上配合勾弯了阿云嘎一只膝盖，另手作掌直砍阿云嘎颈根。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">肉与肉之间的钝响并未出现，王晰的收势悬停在阿云嘎肩上半寸，此时他与阿云嘎各面向一方，却几乎是侧颊相贴，因过招而蒸腾的体热纠缠在一起，王晰轻轻在阿云嘎脸侧落一句，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">承让。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">余笛率先抚掌称好，电光石火间相拆四招，保了三家脸面，王晰着实是大赚的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的耳尖还停留着王晰未落的掌风，和那声从容的承让，他侧头去追王晰的神情，却只摘得那人颈后柔软发梢的味道，便被王晰擎着肘臂拉起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">不厚的掌拍在阿云嘎肩头，王晰在一众人前不吝赞许地凝视他，阿云嘎唇齿微动，最终却也只是抱拳回一句受教。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">余笛严正地接一句十分钟后回一教做今日小结，让这一台戏好好收官。各位师级长官在外统帅兵马，但在这党课期间只有学生身份，列队行进是军人纪律。王晰走过队尾时在阿云嘎身侧顿了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">晚些来找我。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎敬礼贴脚跟应是，目光却随着王晰的背影移了半寸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰颈后柔软的发，和他夫人一样的味道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎在课后换了正装才绕去军部主楼，他在王晰办公室外站得笔挺，听见里面说请入才</span>
  <span class="s3">迈开步子。入室内第一眼见的是北面墙上</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">明辨笃行</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">四个大字，字态遒劲，是行家手书。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰从一叠文件中抬首给阿云嘎指座，藻色的军常服又穿起来，像一棵根深的青松。王晰先问了阿云嘎近况，在北平的起居便利，饮食如何，他的语气淡然却不失真切。阿云嘎只答一切都好，劳驾牵挂。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰颔首，闲话说过他便进入正题，一份文件被递出去，阿云嘎起身双手来接。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">与日方军事演练之协同工作部署，南京一厅发</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎捏着纸张的手攥了一下，抬眼正对王晰不明的眼光。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">这不是军令，</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰道，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">分配辖区，尽数自愿。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">这是王晰与委员长离心的症结，内政与外</span>
  <span class="s2">敌不可同日而语，他看重阿云嘎却也要知道他们是否站在一处源头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">阿云嘎此时也在读王晰眼中隐晦的意思，他受命清剿内乱的时候偶尔会悄无声息地带进几支外寇部队，他自己站得明白，国人的内战，自不能让他人坐收渔翁。但他不知晓王晰的意思，按理王参谋长是上峰器重的人，自然是与委员长</span> <span class="s2">一条心。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎随初涉这易主的京城，却也知晓嫡系里那空架子的郑司令和面前这位取而代之的话事人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他眼光落回这张署令，领区签字处还没有笔迹。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎并不立表站队，只郑重地起身，双手将这空白的文件递回去，很铿锵地说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">服从长官安排。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">这在王晰的预期之中，阿云嘎根骨的血性并未让他失望，他注视着阿云嘎目线低压的双眼，沉声说好，接而文件被收紧抽屉里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">随着清脆的木质声响，屋内凝重的气氛一下子松了，窗外的风经过高树的叶子，顺进来一阵花香。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">接而两只瓷白的矮瓶被递到阿云嘎手中，是舒筋化淤的药膏，王晰未多解释，只让阿云嘎明儿带一瓶给马佳。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰问阿云嘎晚间有何安排，后者如实答说要去为夫人选一条手钏。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">夫人这个字眼令王晰短暂地默声，周深从前很少戴这些零零碎碎的东西，也很少穿旗袍，王晰虽然心里头想看周深打扮起来，但他知道周深嫌这些累赘，便从来也没提起过。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">赶巧。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰说也要为自己夫人取一套首饰，正与阿云嘎一路。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">北平名声最响亮的银楼便是十四条南外的庆宝号。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰给郑云龙新定的珍珠项链，小半个月才做好，在南方甄选的珠子，浑圆璀璨颗颗都有白果那么大，阿云嘎自然也看见了，不过罪魁祸首在身侧搓了搓手指，轻轻叹了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">十分漂亮。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰确也满意，递回匣子叫掌柜包好，话转向阿云嘎陪他看看款式，接而再不经意地问起周深。昨夜宴上，是从阿云嘎嘴中说出的体虚质弱。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎先回一句谢，解释道并非大的病症，只是旧疾，是周深从前随他在部队时坐下的病根。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">原是伉俪情深。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰垂着眼睛轻声赞了一句，又问可请了京中的大夫给瞧看，阿云嘎笑答请了，在吃着药，只是不知见效如何。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">说话间阿云嘎相中一条石榴缠枝的手钏，嵌的是质地细腻的保山红玉，作为石榴饱满的子房。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">榴开百子，是好寓意。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰眄着垂在阿云嘎指间的手钏缓缓说道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎应是，又选了这一套的胸针耳钳，王晰跟着看了看，向阿云嘎接了上话说家中结识从前宫里头的御医，问周夫人何时得空了便请去探脉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎不善承旁人的情，但他更不愿周深每月都例行阵痛。阿云嘎将唇峰抿了一下，转过身来很是郑重地说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">多谢您。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰摆手说不必，二人各自要的东西已经择选完毕，王晰却又踱开步子接着逛，在紧里面他上眼了一只细金手圈，上悬着一颗水头极好的长料翡翠珠子，色正浓翠，是极其少见的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">庆宝银楼的掌柜一直</span>
  <span class="s2">远远地随着，不敢跟近，直到王晰相看这只手镯才上前介绍，说悬的这颗翡翠珠子是宫里的东西，再说大一点，可是娘娘朝服上取下来的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">知晓您今儿个来，这方才摆出来。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">掌柜拿这句话恭敬地结了尾才又退回</span>
  <span class="s3">远处。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰只端着这只镯子看，这翡翠的质地自是不必说，贵妃镯的椭形金圈打得也细致漂亮，丝毫不见金斧痕迹，可以说是通体流畅，独一份的自然贵气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎不大懂玉石质地，却也觉得亮眼，正聚着眉细看，且听见王晰问，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不知令夫人可识字？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎稍有警觉，却未从王晰神情中查出异样，只藏着说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">内子不才，略略认得几个字。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">这样好。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰轻轻陪一声，眼光从镯子转到阿云嘎脸上，缓声言道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我倒有一事。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎颔首以应，王晰说文化部暂却一位荐任秘书，他家夫人便托他来问令正是否有这个闲时。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">一些誊写递送的清闲事，也有不矮的职级在。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰如此说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">即便郑云龙不与王晰提及此事，他也要找机会将周深托出来，世上再无第二个人比他更知晓周深的志向，策论课甲等的人，一届不过三三两两，称谓凤毛麟角。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">文化部不过一级基石，周深该有更广阔的天地。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的眉心却细微地皱了一下，若这份职务自王晰口中提出，阿云嘎全然可以解读为亲近之意，但是由郑云龙问起，很难不让人觉得这是一次威胁。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">容我先问过内子。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎只以歉笑回应。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不急，</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰又缓缓道，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不急。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">王晰招来掌柜，将手中的镯子递出去，不容回绝地向阿云嘎，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">这便是作扣门礼，</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">王晰一顿，又说，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你且瞧瞧是否合尺寸。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">这自然是合周深手腕的尺寸的，王晰打眼一瞧便知圈度正好。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">话至于此，阿云嘎便只有言谢的份儿，王晰后又挑了一支东珠累丝的胸针，二人身边都没跟着警卫员，店里的伙计便跟着提东西出来，珠宝匣子叠罗，这景象是有些像是两位相约闲逛的大夫人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">再看这二位大夫人各自上了车，就银楼门口反向而行。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s4">阿云嘎到家时周深已然在厅里等着，本想要问怎么回来</span>
  <span class="s2">迟了，却见阿云嘎身后跟着的首饰匣子，知道阿云嘎将他昨夜的话记在心上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深目光也不躲，扫过那一提首饰又冲阿云嘎笑，上前去环住那挺拔的腰身给阿云嘎解配枪带子，阿云嘎就势把周深抱住，眄了他一眼又伸手荡了荡那小巧秀挺的鼻子，拐着声说一句，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你啊。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">接着又低头往周深嘴上亲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">四下里都是备着晚饭的佣人婆子，周深便不好意思承这份亲昵，他轻拍了阿云嘎的胸口将自己摘出去，没想阿云嘎跟着他哎呦一声，捂着右胸屈着眉毛眼巴巴地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深自己恍惚了一下，确认方才着实没使力，才抱着臂向阿云嘎说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你又闹我。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">没闹你，</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎软着声说，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">真疼。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">被问起缘由，阿云嘎便说他今日同马佳王晰都过了招，周深登时瞪圆了眼睛，他自然知道这二位是如何的狠角色，尽管阿云嘎丝毫不弱，那不备两拳难</span>
  <span class="s3">敌四手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深眉色一怒，眼前就去松阿云嘎的钮扣，急声道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">快让我看看。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎在周深改他里衣盘扣的时候握住那双细瘦的手，暖暖的呼吸落在周深耳尖，轻声问，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">夫人要在这脱我衣裳？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深被耳上忽来的热气烫得一激灵，看着阿云嘎毫不觉痛的神情，嘴巴一瘪，红着眼睛又打他一掌，周深声音已经颤了，骂道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">浑话。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">说罢便扭头往厅里沙发上坐着了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎把人惹红了眼睛才知道着急，袒着衣冠不整凑过去哄，说比试间难免有磕碰，又说他们都是有分寸的，解释一通，见周深还是不理他，便上去又贴又抱，借着悬殊的身形力量把周深挪到自己腿上，圈在怀里细声说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">方才仔仔细细给深深挑的手钏，深深不看看吗？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不看。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">周深斩钉截铁地回绝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎憩在周深颈窝里唉了一声，又忿忿道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">这些个玩意儿惹我家夫人生气，不如碎了。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎这样说，便招手叫小厮扔盒子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深回头瞪他，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你怎么不将自个儿也碎了。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我错了，为夫错了，</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎弯起眼睛笑时，面相上便有许多柔和，他贴着周深的耳根说，</span>
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">晚上一定负荆请罪。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深坐在阿云嘎的腿上，且算是居高临下地眄了他一眼，轻哼了一声说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">拿来吧。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">两只首饰匣子递过来，阿云嘎先没说不同，只问周深更喜欢哪条。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深一眼看出那只金环悬翠不是阿云嘎的手笔，他却先拿了这只，在手腕上比了又放下，再拿起那串多子石榴的红玉手钏，贴在手腕上好一会儿，再侧身让阿云嘎帮他固上回字扣。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">买一条便够了，又戴不过来。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">周深在比量时说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎低头为周深系好，说另一只是王晰选的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深猜得有十分正确，却只就着上话扮蛮横，挑着眉毛说，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">怎么？他伤了你就要这么打发了？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎吻了一下周深葱白的腕骨，肃一声，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">不许胡说。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">接而将王晰的话转达，出于阿云嘎本心，他不愿让周深担这个活儿，倒也不是因为郑云龙，阿云嘎最不惧的就是威胁二字，荐任秘书的职位自然有许多利处，但他只想要周深过得顺心舒适，嫁娶礼成，这便是阿云嘎的义务。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深的眉轻轻蹙，应道，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我也正要跟你说，今儿王夫人来过。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙的到访着实让周深意外。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">下午时候周深正在书房练字，心中却有些不安定，收势时碰翻了笔洗，一副河清海晏就成了废纸，他怔了一瞬，便有妈子来说王夫人到访。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深一时没反应上来，问说哪个王夫人，接而就听见一串关于郑云龙的介绍，说得使唤婆子嘴里冒火花，听起来着实是位身份贵重的人物。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">而周深心里却浮现出两种形容。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他情人的伴侣。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他伴侣的情人。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深抿了一下唇，压着嘴角轻轻呼出口气，嘱咐下人为这位贵重的王夫人沏一道艳艳的茶，容他去换身衣裳。周深白日独自在家时穿短挂长裤不带配饰，看着阿云嘎将要回来的时间才换成裙装。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">高镜子里的人素衣素面，拿着一只鎏金的耳环比了比，确有些不伦不类。一声短而促的笑声从周深嗓子里呵出，他将耳环扔回妆匣子便换衣服去了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">待周深匆匆的脚步出现在会客厅时，郑云龙已经吃了一杯茶和两只豆粉团子，见着这院子的主人来了，便拿帕子捏净了指尖，缓缓地站起身，看着周深的眼睛，先说一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“您好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深与郑云龙算见过两面了，却都是在正式的筵席上，各自衣装繁复，看不透本来样子。今天郑云龙穿得素净，只有一只浓翠的手镯环在腕子上，跟着人波动起伏。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这样的仪态不应当用端方来形容，更适宜称呼为从容，但这从容恰恰成为周深心中的隐痛，他看着郑云龙宁和的神情，不自觉地用齿尖碾了下唇，紧了两步迎上去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“让您等了。”周深抿出笑容，怀着歉意道，“实该是我登门拜访的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙也随着周深笑，说自己冒昧叨扰，接而是一轮寒暄话，郑云龙说再过一阵就要起柳絮了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“早春的柳絮，雪一样大。”郑云龙又问周深，“不知道西北的早春飘不飘絮子？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深说有，但风沙更大。郑云龙又问雪下得大不大，周深只说下雪，也不知算不算大。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">两人话间谈论的都是些风景吃食，周深却一直绷着神经，时刻警觉郑云龙问的话中有没有不该他回答的东西。这不怪周深谨慎，只是郑云龙的名声传得实在是狠辣，什么违拗父兄私相授受，捧着大肚子穿喜服，又说他性情乖戾，却有独绝的驭夫手段，是能将王参谋长吃得死死的厉害角色。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这些纷纷纭纭的话，就好像在这北平城生根了，让周深想不听都难。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">不过周深不信传言，他只信他自己见到的，不应该出现在郑云龙身上的那只鸢尾花的紫宝石胸针。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">可郑云龙很温和，好像是没有任何的攻击性，他一点也不尖锐，平缓得像一条山间的溪流。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">说话间又上了不同样式的点心，周深说这闻喜煮饼是旧邸老师傅的手艺，请郑云龙一尝。郑云龙吃东西的时候很认真，那双有盈盈水光的眼睛会望过来，以示他在用心品味。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深有一瞬间的怀疑，自己是不是看错了那只胸针。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“听说东北的雪很大。”郑云龙说。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">话说到东北，让周深一下又警觉起来，这可以引导西北军在北伐中的角色，也可以落到王晰的身上，可郑云龙的后半句话却依旧只是在说东北。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“一下十天，有半人那么高。”郑云龙将眼睛睁得更大，像是真见了那样的景色。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深无意识地用指腹摩挲着盏碟，他问郑云龙有没有去东北看过，那是王晰的老家，郑云龙理应去过。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“没有。”郑云龙薄薄的眼皮一耷，轻轻地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我没有出过北平。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑家的金贵少爷在该出去留学的年纪一头扎进不合时宜的爱情里，接来就是北平城的风云变幻，这让少年的成长略显仓促。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙尝了一口手边的新茶，许是温度不适口，周深见他僵了一下，却仍平静地抿紧唇舌之间。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“您想去吗？”周深问。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙放下茶盏向着周深“嗯？”了一声，两双明亮的眼睛相对，周深重复了他的话，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“东北，您想去吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙摇摇头，他说他走不脱，身上有公职，家里还有一位不讲理的粘人丈夫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王晰在有些时候确实粘人到无理取闹的程度，这点周深也深有感触，不过周深在这时只能笑着说这是感情和睦的体现，是旁的人去庙里都求不到的好姻缘。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">说到好姻缘三个字，郑云龙和周深都不自觉的低头吃了口茶，没有注意对方僵硬了一瞬的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">接而话题便落在了阿云嘎这位新贵师长身上，郑云龙递出一张素笺给周深，上面写着一些北平的政要家眷细录，哪家同哪家要好，哪位同哪位有梁子，门第姻亲都有所标注。周深只打开扫了一眼，便知这素笺的分量，他不知这是王晰的意思，或是郑云龙自己的，抑或者是要收揽阿云嘎的，总之他不能退回，只好很郑重地说一句谢谢。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙摆手说不过举手之劳，誊写过来仅供参考，说着便提起文化部空缺一位荐任秘书，上一任随师部调动离开了北平，问周深愿不愿意接上。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“一些往来递送的闲事，”郑云龙的食指点在黄檀木的桌案上，看着周深的眼睛缓而重地说，“但位在枢纽。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙当年能在这波诡云谲的北平城为王晰争一方安稳，当然不全是靠他郑家独子的名头，周深能在郑云龙的眼中看出内敛的锋芒，即使他们被层层的温和包裹着。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">若周深只是阿云嘎的夫人，他一定会应下来，可他身上还有更多的牵扯，只能浅声与郑云龙说要等阿云嘎回来，问过丈夫的意思才能答复。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙又抿了一口茶水说，“这是自然。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">临走的时候周深给郑云龙提了两包闻喜煮饼，他送人至大门外，很恳切的说那个职位要是有合适的人选，千万别因他耽搁。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">郑云龙比周深高许多，但他的眼光不是落下来，而是带着诚然和期盼望向周深，很是郑重地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“先等您的答复。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你想让我去吗？”周深靠在床头撑着脑袋问阿云嘎。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我？”阿云嘎将周深睡前要喝的药从婆子手里接过来在手里舀着，一边吹一边走到床边坐下，被药盏烫热的掌心托着周深的脸，阿云嘎回望着那双濛濛的眼睛，说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我想让你开心。”阿云嘎将浅浅的吻落在周深的眉心，他吹了吹手中的汤药，白瓷勺子贴在周深嘴边，“来，张嘴，啊</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">乌浓乌浓的药散着苦味，周深却连眉头也不皱，三五口就喝尽了，他正拿绢帕擦着嘴，就见阿云嘎凑着眉毛，眉心的肉都被拧成面疙瘩地看着他问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“不苦吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深顿了一下，望着阿云嘎的眼睛如实回答，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“苦。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎轻轻地唉了一声，将自己的唇舌奉上去，吻开那不坚实的齿关，辗转吮吸，把周深嘴里的苦味都吃尽了，也把人亲到气短，周深推搡着阿云嘎的肩才被放开，银丝扯了几分挂在周深唇上，在他张着嘴呼吸时一闪一闪的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎撑在周深脸侧，用自己的阴影笼罩着他的小夫人问道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“还苦吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深臊着脸摇头，他讲不出来话，就扭过身不再看阿云嘎的脸。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎在那红透了的耳尖上偷了个香，暂时放过周深，叫外面人进来将药盅端出去，门声落下，阿云嘎正要脱衣服上床，听见周深轻而缓的声音从背后传来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你觉得，郑云龙是怎样的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的脊背一麻，像是有雷电顺着他脊骨劈了上去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“郑云龙？”阿云嘎反问了这个名字，他将手中的睡袍折了两下搭在椅背上，竭力自然地转身上床。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“王夫人，姓郑，”周深并不用再印证什么了，他的丈夫仍没有学会隐藏和谎言，周深将被子掀开一角，主动避开阿云嘎的眼神，淡淡地说，“叫郑云龙。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎这才恍然大悟地啊了一声，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“郑司令的独子，应该是不一般的人物吧。”阿云嘎躺进周深为他留的软位置，将瘦薄的小夫人搂进自己怀里，下巴枕在周深的发顶，可他的眼光却没有一起落下，只是关切地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你要觉得有负担就别去，明儿我帮你推了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深乖顺地就着阿云嘎躺下，他像是累了，闭着眼睛轻轻地说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我在家闲着，也是没事。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎揉着周深的头发，语带歉意道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“是我没时间陪你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深撑着阿云嘎的胸口抬头，主动吻了吻那薄胡茬的下巴，声音里有一点不想被察觉的倦意，像是强撑着，他轻呼一声，“不怪你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎感受着落在他下颌的柔软触感，他抿平了嘴角，托着周深的脸要将人抱起来细细地吻，却先听见周深的惊呼，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“伤得这么重？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">接而又燃了两盏灯，阿云嘎袒露着上身靠在床头，手足无措地在遮掩着胸口和腰侧的淤青，像是初夜时候的良家子，只不过他面前是一位红了眼睛的小夫人，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“真的没事儿，都是皮外伤。”阿云嘎极尽轻柔地用食指荡了一滴泪珠下来，和周深软着声音说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“从前更重的又不是没</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">余下的话被周深吻了进去，阿云嘎还没来得及回应，就被那利齿咬了一口。阿云嘎吃痛叫了一声，可行凶者已经披着睡袍下床去找药。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎看着周深翻找的背景哎出声笑，自己下床去拿了王晰给他那一小瓶药膏，再顺路将周深扛回来，小瓷瓶子被递到周深眼前，阿云嘎眨了眨眼睛说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“王参谋给的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深拿过瓶子哼了一声，指挥阿云嘎躺好，拨开瓶盖挖了豆粒大的药膏在手心搓热。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">一阵浓郁的花香散开，阿云嘎皱了皱鼻子，说，“好香啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深的两只手都被这样的味道包裹着，他将掌心凑近了自己的鼻尖细细闻了闻，也轻轻叹一句，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“好香啊</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深有许多年没有闻过这味道了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这个舒筋膏的方子里原本没有这香味，是当年在军校时余笛给周深的方子，不过大多时候都被周深抹在王晰身上，毕竟王晰在对抗课以外，也要和别人有拳脚上的交流。余笛这药好用是好用，就是味道实在难闻，腐酸里回味着苦，能熏得人直流眼泪。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王晰死活都不愿意抹，说宁可疼死，周深好言好语劝不通，在操练场上追着王晰跑了有小十圈，才把力气耗尽的人摁在地上抹了一通药。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">那会儿就马佳天天带头下注，赌周深在第几圈能追上王晰。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王晰为了不让马佳赢得那么猖獗，转为怀柔政策，这被子弹片嵌入肩肉还能面不改色扛过一轮对冲的人，泪汪汪地抱着周深喊药药苦，周深又气又舍不得，只能揉一揉王晰埋在他胸口柔软的头发，去找余笛问怎么能把香花淬成不伤药性的汁子填进去。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">北平的春天，槐花大把大把地开着，军校北苑的槐花树惨遭毒手，周深揪秃了三颗百年老槐，终于琢磨出一套萃取的方法。那段时间，周深每天都香得和脂粉楼里刚出来的少奶奶们一样，走在路上招蜂引蝶，王晰要拿他的外衣给周深裹着，才能杜绝那些闻香而来的小虫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">那会儿王晰和周深之间还没有更多的交托，只是抹着抹着药，王晰就要把周深搂进怀里，不正经地在周深耳上问一句，小深深是不是哪里都这样香。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深大多时间不爱理王晰的昏话，就不痛不痒地捶他一下，若是有心情暧昧一会，就轻轻含着王晰的耳垂，说往后就知道了。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深将药化在掌心，打着圈地揉进有淤紫的伤处，花香被磨热的手蒸得更浓，阿云嘎拉住周深抚摸在他胸口的小手，眼光深沉地望着周深说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我夫人好香。”这一开口，便听得出情欲。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深在想事，冷不防被阿云嘎这样直白的眼光烫到，他余光一扫，见着那腿间的性器已经抬了头。周深嘴巴动了动，像是还存着气，把自己的手从阿云嘎掌心里抽出来，又挖了一指头药，继续给阿云嘎揉开另一处淤紫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">纤细软热的手指在阿云嘎腹上来回游荡，伤痛确实淡了，但欲望却越聚越浓，那敷药的手不像是在骚弄撩拨，却更让人硬得发胀。阿云嘎缓了几次呼气，直接把周深托起来摁在自己胯上，细弱的挣扎声被吃进唇舌间，呼吸交缠的时候阿云嘎还要用手指揉捏着周深胸口的乳粒，再从衣侧探进去把玩薄薄的乳肉，身下自然也不放过，硬热的性器隔着衣料直往那柔软的臀缝里顶。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深骑在阿云嘎身上软了一会儿，睡衣带子落跨到臂弯，他的乳尖被含到发胀，有意无意地哼出几声嘤咛，待那双作祟的手顺着脊背往更深的地方摸去的时候，周深才往下一拦截，哑着嗓子说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“别，没完事儿呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎的呼吸一滞，他在周深已经泛了红的胸口缓缓抬头，周深的眼睛里也是情欲的盈盈雾气，却藏着得逞的神情，这样伤敌一千自损八百的法子，气得阿云嘎猛地翻身将周深压在身下，勃起的欲望隔着裤子就顶在那花蕊的地方。这样的姿势让周深不得不张开双腿，把身体彻底地打开，睡袍卷到胸上，露出精瘦的腰腹和裹在胯上的月事包。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深将脸扭过去，咬着自己的食指中节，像是已经做好忍痛的准备，只将选择权交到阿云嘎手里。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎疼惜地看着那被周深咬到发白的指节，轻轻呼了一声将那可怜的手指吻出来，落在自己掌心揉着，他怨怨地咬了一口周深的鼻尖，起身熄了灯，囫囵个地将周深搂在胸口，闷闷道，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“睡觉。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">呼吸声渐渐平稳下来，周深却睡不着，原因浅显，顶在他腿间的性器实在太过烫热，在这仍是春寒料峭的晚上，让周深额发里浮起了薄汗。周深动了动腰，想让自己挪开一些，却一下被扣住了，沉沉的声音落在他耳侧，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“深深，别动。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深是背枕着阿云嘎，那不平静的心跳声递到周深胸腔里，随着身后人渐粗的呼吸，那性器也在周深腿间磨了磨，情欲丝毫没有消减的势头。</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">在窸窸窣窣的翻被子声里，周深转过身来，</span> <span class="s2">他向着阿云嘎的颈根，碾着唇极小声地说，</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">我帮你弄吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">说罢便将手缓缓探了下去，手指不经意划过阿云嘎的下腹，不算灵巧地将性器从贴肤的裤子里摸出来，两只手虚虚地握住，再生疏地套弄起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">没有几下，周深的手就被阿云嘎摁住，肉茎上胀热的血管隐约地在周深手心里跳动，他在阿云嘎喉结上轻轻呼了口气，弱着声音问，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“怎么了</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎屏息，他将周深的手带离了自己的性器，昏昏沉沉的月光里，他能看见周深那双盈盈闪动的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">从前阿云嘎总是觉得自己欠周深的，他说不出缘由，只是觉得自己在一些地方疏忽了，而周深总是不言不语，默默地承纳了委屈，再向他来妥协。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">在这样的茫然里，阿云嘎只能更多更多地给。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“不然</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">你，你用后面吧。”周深没有听到阿云嘎的回音，便犹豫着抬了一条腿在阿云嘎腰上，这样说道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎短促地叹了一声，他托起周深的脸吻了吻，用嘴唇描过那双纯然真挚的眼睛，压着嗓子里的欲望说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“不折腾你。”他将周深的腿从腰上放下来，撑着胳膊起身说，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我出去弄一下，你先睡。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">再一个柔软的吻之后，阿云嘎把周深的被子掖好，翻身下床，披起睡袍的时候他看见周深也跟着坐起来，有要下床的姿态，阿云嘎就站在周深面前，沉着声音只说两个字，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“躺下。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这样带有几分命令的语气，让周深立马躺了回去，被子拉到肩膀上，紧紧地闭上眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">阿云嘎轻轻笑了声，俯身刮了一下周深的鼻梁，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“乖。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">门声缓缓落下，周深依然紧紧闭着眼睛，好像在一个紧迫的梦里，有好一会儿他才长长地呼出一口气，他睁着圆眼睛看着雕花的床梁，一动也不动。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深已经很熟悉阿云嘎了，知道这个人的软肋，知道他会被责任两个字牵绊，知道他会因为自己细小的叹息而愧疚，哪怕不知缘由。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">周深原本就擅长算计人心，是用在两军对垒时，敌强我寡的绝地反击，而现在，是在床第之间，算他的丈夫。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">月亮悄悄地又往东走了几寸，周深已经睡了，梦里他好像感知有人来抱他，呼吸落到他背后轻轻说了一声对不起。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">而周深的梦里却是郑云龙说北平的柳絮，像雪一样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">东北的雪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>